Freedom
by godhonggaring
Summary: Jihoon bukan anak cengeng, yang namanya Kwon Soonyoung akan menyesal sudah berurusan dengannya. Senior Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang aneh juga makin membuat hidup Jihoon di sekolah ruwet. a svt fic. jihoon, soonyoung, mingyu, wonwoo. soonhoon / jigyu / wonhoon (jiahaha). M for languange.
1. Chapter 1

" _Papa, Jihoon ingin keluar dari rumah, Jihoon ingin melihat kehidupan luar."_

" _Jihoonnie-ku yang manis, dunia luar itu sangat keras, sayang. Papa takut kau belum bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri."_

" _Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula ada tunangan Jihoon kan disana? Dia pasti bisa melindungi Jihoon dari apapun, Pa—"_

Nafas Jihoon memburu dalam tidurnya sampai teman sekamarnya—Seo Myungho menatapnya dengan aneh setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Myungho tahu kalau Jihoon tidak suka bangun pagi, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia melihat gadis yang biasanya tidur seperti orang mati itu terlihat gelisah dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Myungho mendekati Jihoon hati-hati, berniat membangunkan, takutnya Jihoon mengalami _sleep paralyses_ karena diganggu jin alam sebelah. Hih.

"Ji—" Myungho baru saja mencolek bahu Jihoon ketika bocah itu nyaris meloncat saking kerasnya terlonjak dari tidurnya sendiri.

"Wah! Myung!"

Jihoon melotot, Myungho balas melotot.

"Kau kenapa?" Myungho bicara duluan, menunjukkan afeksi duluan dengan menempelkan punggung tangan ke kening Jihoon yang basah ditutupi rambut yang lepek. Jihoon mengerang, berguling kemudian meringkuk seperti anak kucing kurang kasih sayang.

"Sialan, aku mimpi buruk, Myung." Jihoon bicara setengah menggerutu, "Aku mimpi percakapan terakhirku dengan Papa saat aku minta untuk sekolah disini."

Myungho menelengkan muka, "Memangnya kau bilang apa pada Papamu?"

Jihoon menoleh pada teman sekamarnya, "Aku membujuknya dengan menggunakan nama tunanganku, dia juga ada disini, senior kita di tahun kedua."

"APA? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?!" demi apapun, Myungho yang sekalem Dewi Quan Im berteriak heboh mendengar Jihoon punya tunangan, "Kakak kelas yang mana?"

Jihoon pusing mendadak, ia memijat pelipisnya pelan-pelan, "Papa memilihkan banyak tunangan untukku, aku bahkan tidak mengetahui nama mereka secara pasti, kecuali satu orang."

Myungho semakin mendekat, nyaris menempeli Jihoon, "Siapa?"

Jihoon menatap Myungho, menangkup pipi tirus cewek cungkring dari Cina dan membenturkan dahi mereka, "Jangan menangis kalau aku menyebutkan namanya."

Myungho meringis sakit, tapi ia terlanjur penasaran, "Cepat katakan!"

"Kwon Soonyoung."

Wajah Myungho seketika memerah, "DEMI APAPUN LEE JIHOON! PAPAMU PASTI GILA!"

Jihoon melepaskan Myungho, "Aku tahu, Papaku memang gila sejak dulu, tapi lebih gila lagi saat aku sadar seperti apa Kwon Soonyoung itu." Jihoon mendesis, "Argh, aku akan mati karena malu disini."

* * *

Freedom

 _Warning of typo(s), GS (beberapa karakter), age-switch, love-hate drama macam ftv, niatnya romcom (tapi hancur), lil of harem!Jihoon soon, OOCness everywhere so tighten ur belt guys/?_

 _Plot diambil dari manga Cyber Believers karya Shioko Mizuki. Itu manga romcom setengah mesum yang saya beli ketika saya masih duduk di kelas 8_

* * *

Jihoon baru mendaftar masuk sekolah sebulan lalu, ia meminta pada Papanya untuk disekolahkan di daerah bukit yang terisolasi hutan, dibalik hutan, disana ada sebuah sekolah yang besarnya nyaris menyerupai kota. Sekolah itu juga memiliki jaringan komputer raksasa sendiri yang disebut Iuppiter _._ Semua kegiatan di sekolah diatur oleh Iuppiter dan semua siswa diharuskan tinggal di asrama, di luar itu, semua siswa dibebaskan melakukan apapun karena sekolah menganut sistem liberitas. Bebas dan tanpa batas.

Jihoon sejak kecil tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah, usianya baru enam belas saat Papa mengenalkan lima puluh tunangan untuknya dari foto yang dilampirkan bersama identitas mereka (dan karena Jihoon adalah anak yang penurut, maka ia membaca seluruh profil tunangannya dan juga mulai menghapalkan wajah mereka).

Jihoon tahu emailnya sering banjir oleh pesan-pesan para tunangan itu, Jihoon membaca semuanya saat jam _homeschooling-_ nya selesai, tapi ia tidak pernah membalas karena sebagian besar hanya berisi ajakan untuk mengenal lebih dekat. Ya kali kalau satu orang, tunangannya ada lima puluh orang!

Saat itu, hati Jihoon tergerak oleh salah satu email yang dikirimkan tunangannya. Isi email itu jauh berbeda (meskipun sebenarnya lebih kepada modus juga, maklum, Jihoon masih polos).

 _Salam kenal, Jihoon. Maaf sebelumnya jika aku lancang mengirimimu email pada jam selarut ini, namaku Kwon Soonyoung.  
Apa kau tidak berniat untuk keluar dari rumahmu? Di luar ada kebebasan yang tidak mengikat dan menyenangkan.  
Jika kau menginginkannya, datanglah ke Accademié di bukit acropolis tempatku bersekolah, kau akan menemukan kebebasan disana. Aku akan berusaha untuk membujuk Ayahmu jika kau menginginkan untuk berada disini juga bersamaku. Selama itu demi kebahagiaanmu, aku janji akan melindungimu._

Jihoon dengan semangat membalas email Soonyoung saat itu juga.

Papa awalnya memang tidak setuju dengan keputusan Jihoon untuk pergi dari rumah dan tinggal di asrama sekolah. Jihoonnya terlalu hijau, Jihoonnya terlalu polos, Papa takut Jihoonnya yang sudah ia besarkan sepenuh hati dengan keringat dan air mata akan terluka.

"Nanti Vernon dan Chan akan mencari-carimu, Jihoonnie." Papa masih melarang dengan cara halus dengan menggendong Chan (adik yang masih berumur setahun) yang penuh ingus karena murni pilek serta menggandeng Vernon (adik yang baru masuk sekolah dasar) yang manyun karena tidur siangnya diganggu. Nyatanya, Chan dan Vernon peduli saja tidak.

Tapi, Jihoon sudah terlanjur terpengaruh janji kebebasan dari Kwon Soonyoung dan Jihoon cukup keras kepala meskipun ia tidak membantah apa yang dikatakan Papa. Akhirnya, Papa melepasnya anak gadisnya pergi sendiri ke _acropolis_ dan Jihoon tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia dibandingkan ini.

Seperti apakah sekolah disana? Sebesar apa? Seramai apa? Bagaimana para manusia disana? Seperti apakah Kwon Soonyoung itu?

Malam setelah Jihoon mendapatkan kamar, ia sekamar dengan Seo Myungho, atau ketika Jihoon melihat namanya di ijazah _middle school_ adalah deretan huruf Cina yang dibaca Xu Minghao. Myungho lancar berbahasa Korea, tapi tetap lebih lancar dengan bahasa ibunya.

"Myungho, kau kenal Kwon Soonyoung?"

Myungho tersedak gurita bakar yang ia makan, Jihoon memberinya air minum dan Myungho meminumnya sampai menetes-netes di dagu.

"Kwon Soonyoung? Kwon Soonyoung katamu? Kenapa kau bertanya tentang dia?"

Mampus, Jihoon memutar otak untuk memikirkan alasan lain selain tunangan, "Anu, waktu aku masuk kelas tadi banyak yang membicarakannya."

Asbut. Kalau kenyataannya Soonyoung tidak populer, ketahuan sudah bahwa Jihoon berbohong.

"Ya tentu saja banyak yang membicarakan, dia itu ketua Komite Disiplin. Dikenal kejam terhadap klub-klub kecil karena ia terbiasa membubarkan mereka secara sepihak. Banyak yang membencinya, terutama orang-orang yang klubnya di re-struktur dan dibubarkan olehnya. Kemarin, kudengar dia baru saja membubarkan klub cowok otaku pecinta _Naeui Piko_. Ruang klub mereka dijadwalkan dibakar hari ini."

Jihoon membulatkan mata, "Dibakar?! Dia…sekejam itu?"

Myungho melanjutkan makan gurita bakar, "Tapi, sebenarnya kalau yang itu aku setuju sih. Anime begitu kok ada komunitas pecintanya—"

Jihoon lupa pada Soonyoung dan beralih untuk membahas anime itu, "Memangnya itu anime apa?"

Pertemuan pertama Jihoon dengan Soonyoung adalah saat Jihoon menerima undangan jamuan makan siang Komite Disiplin, Myungho mewanti-wantinya untuk hati-hati (tapi masih belum curiga mengenai ada-apakah-antara-Jihoon-dan-Soonyoung).

Ada cowok yang mirip Heechul Super Junior membukakan pintu setelah Jihoon memencet bel kantor Komite Disiplin. Cowok itu tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan Jihoon masuk, "Lee Jihoon tunangan Soonyoung kan?" tanyanya sopan.

Jihoon mengangguk, sempat melirik pada bet yang dipakai cowok itu di lengan kiri jas almamater sekolah _'Disciplinae, Vice-president'_.

"Soonyoung sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, masuk saja ke ruangannya."

Jihoon kaget, "Loh, katanya ini jamuan makan siang?"

"Iya, manis. Kau makan siang bersama Soonyoung di dalam ruangannya, kami tidak mau mengganggu." Cowok itu tersenyum simpul dan setengah mendorong Jihoon masuk ke dalam ruangan ketua Komite sebelum menutup pintunya.

Dia… ditinggal berdua saja nih?

Jihoon melihat sekeliling, merasa tidak melihat ada orang lain disana, ia memilih untuk mengitari ruangan milik ketua Komite. Ada tv flat besar yang menempel di dinding, ada kulkas besar, ada AC, dvd player, ada gitar di sebelah sofa, lalu ada Jenett; komputer yang digunakan untuk bekerja I, Eureka; komputer yang digunakan untuk bekerja II, Dyne; komputer yang digunakan untuk game, Yoanna; komputer yang digunakan untuk bermain di media sosial, dan Sera; komputer yang digunakan untuk belanja online. Jihoon memasang wajah datar membaca nama-nama komputer beserta penggunaannya itu. Sepertinya Soonyoung adalah maniak komputer sampai-sampai perangkat itu semuanya diberi nama.

Jihoon duduk di sofa besar ruangan itu, bingung untuk melakukan apa. Kebetulan, ia melihat banyak sekali buku di meja kerja Soonyoung—disebelah Eureka. Jihoon menghampirinya dan membaca salah satu judul, _Kekuasaan Iuppiter_.

Iuppiter, kalau tidak salah adalah nama jaringan komputer raksasa yang mengatur sekolah ini kan?

"Jihoon?"

Jihoon menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil, ia melihat cowok yang tidak terlalu tinggi dibandingkan dengan wakil ketua tadi—tapi tetap saja lebih tinggi daripada dirinya—menghampiri, ia melihat bet hitam di lengan almamater.

 _Disciplinae, President_.

Oh, jadi ini Soonyoung?! (Jihoon sedikit terkejut karena ia mengira setelah bertemu Heechul Super Junior, mungkin nanti ia bisa bertemu dengan Minho SHINee, tapi Soonyoung lumayan mirip dengan Lee Jinki, sipitnya doang).

"O-oh, Soon—" Jihoon belum sempat bicara ketika Soonyoung mendorongnya ke sofa, yang lebih kecil melotot, tapi belum bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jihoon masih terlalu bingung.

"A—apa? Tunggu—" Jihoon berusaha menjauhkan wajah Soonyoung dari wajahnya, "A—aku teriak keras-keras nih?!"

Soonyoung menyeringai, menyingkirkan tangan Jihoon dari wajahnya, "Jihoon, kalau Papamu sampai tahu bahwa alasanmu kemari hanya untuk keluar dari rumah, beliau pasti akan marah dan menjemputmu kembali bukan?"

Jihoon memalingkan muka ketika Soonyoung mau menciumnya, "Memangnya apa urusanmu?!"

"Jihoon, aku tahu kalau kau menggunakan namaku agar kau bisa bersekolah disini dan mendapat persetujuan Papamu, mau aku melaporkan macam-macam supaya beliau menjemputmu pulang?"

Jihoon diam sebentar, lalu menggeleng. Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, turuti perkataanku, dan lahirkan anak untukku—"

Wajah Jihoon seketika berubah, "Apa katamu?"

Jihoon menyikut pipi Soonyoung lalu menendang selangkangannya keras-keras. Soonyoung mengaduh, reflek menjauhkan diri sementara Jihoon sudah melompat dan berdiri diatas sofa, mencengkeram belakang kepala Soonyoung dan membenturkan kepala Soonyoung ke meja.

"MAKAN ITU, DASAR CABUL!"

Jihoon melompat turun dari sofa dan membanting pintu ruang ketua Komite. Dia melihat si Heechul Super Junior sedang asyik main catur bersama beberapa orang anggota komite disiplin, pandangan mereka bertemu ketika Jihoon melewati tempat mereka duduk berkumpul.

"Lho, Tuan Putri sudah mau pulang?"

Jihoon mendengus mendengar panggilan dari Heechul Super Junior, "Dengar, kalau Kwon Soonyoung mati di dalam sana, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Manusia cabul seperti dia memang pantas mati."

Omong-omong, Jihoon adalah anak rajin. Ketika dihadapkan untuk memilih klub ekskul di sekolah, dia memilih klub PR (dia sempat berdebat dengan Myungho yang menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti klub musik saja karena Jihoon pintar bernyanyi dan main piano), klub yang suka diskusi pelajaran, klub yang dalam pikiran Jihoon diisi orang-orang keren dan pintar.

Setelah menghajar Kwon Soonyoung di hari pertama pertemuan mereka, Jihoon berniat menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran anggota klub ke ruangan klub PR. Ia beberapa kali mengecek fitur GPS di ponsel pintar miliknya, memastikan kalau jalan yang ia lewati memang benar adalah jalan menuju ruangan klub PR.

Tapi, apa benar?

Jalannya sepi, banyak rumput dan komputer-komputer serta PC rongsok. Gedung-gedung sekitar terlihat kumuh seperti tidak ditinggali. Angin dingin menerpa Jihoon dan menerbangkan rambutnya. Jihoon bergidik, tengkuknya mendadak dingin.

 _Benar, tidak, sih?_

Jihoon melihat plang 'KLUB PR BELIEVERS' dan meneguk ludah. Setidaknya ia harus mengetuk pintu. Kalau ada hantu merayap tinggal injak, kalau ada hantu melayang tinggal tonjok, kalau ada hantu berjalan tinggal tendang. Persiapan Jihoon sudah mantap. Jadi, gadis dengan rambut sebahu mengetuk pintu ruang klub beberapa kali, "Permisi."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jihoon bukan gadis penakut, meskipun takut, ia adalah tipe yang terus maju dan menakuti balik hantunya. Jika sudah tercebur, maka jangan ragu untuk basah sekalian. Ajaran Papa benar-benar merasuk dalam jiwanya. Jihoon membuka pintu klub yang sudah Jihoon duga tidak terkunci, ia melongok ke dalam dan terkejut begitu melihat ada tiga orang gadis dengan rambut panjang menutupi wajah.

 _A-apaan? Apa aku harus benar-benar menghadapi Gwinshin?_ Jihoon gigit bibir. Tetap berjalan mendekat sampai salah satu dari tiga gadis itu menegakkan kepala. Jihoon kaget.

"Lho? Anggota baru?" gumamnya. Lalu menatap dua temannya yang lain, "Hyojung, Mihyun, ada anggota baru."

Dua gadis lain ikut mengangkat wajah, "Lho, kok ada anggota baru?"

Keempatnya terdiam. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jihoon sadar kalau tiga gadis di depannya bukanlah hantu, rambut mereka menutupi muka karena sedang menunduk—sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu. "Ah, ha—halo, namaku Lee Jihoon. Aku siswa kelas satu, hari ini aku ingin menyerahkan formulir untuk masuk klub PR." Jihoon membungkuk sopan beberapa saat.

Ketiga gadis itu saling pandang, lalu berucap bersamaan. "Kamu yakin?"

Jihoon mengangguk semangat, "Tentu, _sunbae_!"

Salah satu yang berambut pirang menerima formulir Jihoon, "Kamu masih yakin? Aku bertanya lho."

Jihoon mengangguk lagi, "Sangat, memangnya kenapa, _sunbae_?"

Ketiganya berpandangan lagi, "Begini, sebenarnya—"

"Ah, keren! Kalian juga bisa membuat kerajinan?" Jihoon melongok dan memperhatikan bahwa ternyata yang dikerjakan tiga gadis (yang menurut Jihoon semuanya adalah kakak kelas) itu adalah syal, gantungan kunci, dan kotak tisu, "Tapi, memangnya tidak sibuk dengan klub PR?"

"—sebenarnya, klub PR sudah di-restruktur oleh Komite Disiplin."

Jihoon terdiam. Matanya mendadak kosong.

"Apa?"

Gadis yang paling tinggi dengan rambut cokelat lurus mengangguk, "Kami sudah di-restruktur oleh Komite Disiplin."

RESTRUKTUR?!

Jihoon menggigit bibir. Apa-apaan? Apa kehidupannya di _acropolis_ harus semiris ini? Hari pertama ia masuk klub ekskul, klub itu sudah restruktur. Berarti sebentar lagi akan dibubarkan oleh Komite Disiplin.

 _Kwon Soonyoung sialan!_ Kenapa lagi-lagi hal yang Jihoon lakukan harus berkaitan dengannya?

"La—lalu kerajinan ini untuk apa?" Jihoon bertanya, mungkin saja kerajinan ini adalah salah satu kegiatan klub PR.

"Anu, Jihoon—" gadis paling pendek yang sekarang bicara, "Karena sudah restruksur, kami tidak punya kegiatan apa-apa lagi. Yang kami kerjakan disini adalah pekerjaan sambilan karena PC kami sebagian besar sudah disita Komite Disiplin. Kami masih memerlukan PC, jadi kami sedang mengumpulkan uang sekarang."

 _Kenapa menyedihkan sekali sih?_ Jihoon merasa ingin menangis saja. Beberapa saat kemudian ketiga kakak kelas membawanya duduk dan mulai menjelaskan apa saja yang terjadi terhadap klub PR.

"Namaku Sojung, temanku yang rambutnya pirang ini Mihyun dan yang satu lagi itu Hyojung." Gadis yang paling tinggi memperkenalkan diri, "Selamat datang di Believers, omong-omong." Sojung bicara dengan senyum paksa.

"Maaf ya, kondisi kami seperti ini. Pasti kau sama sekali tidak tahu kalau klub PR di-restruktur." Hyojung menyajikan secangkir teh untuk Jihoon, "Kami tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain saluran listrik dan air disini. Untuk lampu juga, kami pakai yang 40 watt saja biar tidak terlalu terang supaya tidak ketahuan Komite Disiplin kalau kami masih menggunakan ruangan ini."

Jihoon menyeruput sedikit teh untuk menghargai pemberian tiga kakak kelas itu, "Kenapa klub PR bisa restruktur?"

Ketiga kakak kelas berpandangan lagi dan Jihoon mulai berpikir kalau ketiga kakak kelasnya itu aneh.

"Kami kena tuduhan memakai PC dan listrik sekolah seenaknya, karena laporan itu, Komite Disiplin me-restruktur klub PR dan tidak memperbolehkan kami melakukan kegiatan lagi. PC dan barang-barang elektronik semuanya disita. Tapi, setelah pemeriksaan ulang mereka tidak mendapat bukti tambahan kalau kami menggunakan listrik seenaknya, jadi mereka tidak bisa membubarkan kami.

"Tapi, setelahnya kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan tidak punya apa-apa. Jadi, kami kerja sampingan."

Jihoon menatap ketiga kakak kelas itu, berpikir seharusnya ada yang bisa ia lakukan demi tiga kakak kelas baik hati yang tertindas oleh kelakuan brengsek Kwon Soonyoung.

Omong-omong soal Soonyoung, Jihoon baru kembali ke realita bahwa Soonyoung adalah tunangannya.

 _Sialan, bisa mati kalau aku menikah dengan orang seperti itu!_

"Jihoon kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba pucat? Tidak nyaman ya berada disini?"

Jihoon langsung mengibaskan tangannya dan menggeleng, "Ti—tidak kok! Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

Sepertinya ketiga kakak kelas itu masih merasa tidak enak, "Maaf sekali lagi ya, tapi meskipun ruangan klub PR begini, kami harap kamu bisa menganggapnya seperti rumah sendiri."

Jihoon tersenyum dan membungkukkan kepala sekali lagi, "Ah, terima kasih banyak, _sunbae_. Sepertinya aku akan kerasan kok disini."

* * *

Itu sudah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum Jihoon bangun dengan mimpi buruk yang berisikan Papa, dan ia yang membujuk Papa dengan menggunakan nama Kwon Soonyoung. Jihoon mual kalau ingat kata-kata yang sudah ia ucapkan sendiri.

'— _pasti akan melindungi Jihoon.'_

Melindungi apanya, yang ada Jihoon malah nyaris dilecehkan, bedebah.

Berjalan sambil melamun membuat Jihoon tidak fokus memandang ke depan, ia menubruk seseorang dengan cukup keras hingga Jihoon nyaris saja terjungkal kebelakang kalau orang itu tidak menahan pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara laki-laki. _Berat._ Jihoon mendongak ke atas dan matanya bertemu pandangan dengan cowok tirus bermata sipit—tapi tidak sesipit Soonyoung.

"Ti—tidak. Terima kasih." Jihoon gugup.

Cowok yang ini lumayan ganteng. Badannya pas kalau jadi model _Cosmopoliten_. Jihoon diam, ternyata ada juga orang ganteng di sekolah ini selain Heechul Super Junior yang jadi wakil ketua Komite Disiplin.

Cowok itu tersenyum lembut, "Kamu manis ya, boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

Mendadak aura cowok ini jadi sama dengan Soonyoung. Jihoon sigap menampik tangannya saat cowok itu ingin mengelus pipinya.

Cowok itu tidak berkomentar, "Ah, aku memperkenalkan namaku dulu kalau begitu, aku Jeon Wonwoo, tahun kedua." Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

"Lee Jihoon, kelas satu." Jihoon menjawab masih dengan mode belalang tempur.

"Ah, Jihoon?" Wonwoo menarik sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, "Selamat bersenang-senang ya, omong-omong ini kartu namaku, kalau ada apa-apa silahkan hubungi aku."

Jihoon melotot, ia belum sempat berkomentar saat Wonwoo langsung ngacir berlari menjauh. Jihoon yang berniat berteriak memanggil kembali menarik lagi tangannya. Mukanya datar, apa orang-orang di sekolah ini memang tidak ada yang waras?

Jihoon memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing tentang Wonwoo dan melihat kartu nama yang tadi diberikan.

Lagi-lagi Jihoon dibuat terkejut.

Dibalik nama dan email atas nama Jeon Wonwoo, terdapat banyak rincian barang dan harga dibelakangnya. Jihoon gregetan, meremas kartu nama itu dan membuangnya ke tanah. Kalau mau menawarkan barang harusnya bukan begitu caranya. Cowok ganteng memang suka menipu.

"Gawat, mau makan dulu sebelum ke klub." Jihoon menepuk dahi lalu berlari ke arah yang sebaliknya dari Wonwoo. Mungkin ia bisa makan beberapa kue sus dan jus jeruk kotak sebelum pergi ke klub ekskul dan membantu kerja sambilan tiga kakak kelasnya.

Jihoon duduk di dekat air mancur di tengah taman, banyak anak kelas satu yang istirahat disini sebelum masuk klub, karena klub masuk ke nilai mata pelajaran, maka kegiatan klub harus wajib diikuti—dan meskipun klub PR sudah di-restruktur, tiga kakak kelas memberitahu Jihoon kalau selama belum resmi dibubarkan, nilai tambahan mereka akan tetap terus masuk.

Jihoon menggigit pinggiran kue dan kembali memikirkan klub PR.

Kemarin ia sudah mengirim email permohonan untuk rekomendasi Komite Disiplin (dia _log-in_ menggunakan email Mihyun- _sunbae_ karena sumpah dia rasanya sama sekali tidak mau berurusan dengan Soonyoung lagi, Jihoon melakukannya diam-diam saat kelas berlangsung—mengetik super cepat sebelum ketahuan guru pengawas) agar klub PR bisa diakui. Jihoon kira akan lama dibalasnya, tapi ternyata balasan datang lima menit kemudian. Jihoon membukanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Subjeknya adalah; _jangan ganggu, aku lagi pingin nyantai._

Komputer kelas nyaris ditonjok.

Jihoon berpikir bahwa mereka tidak bisa begitu saja menyerah pada takdir selempeng apa yang dipikirkan tiga kakak kelas itu—yang tetap santai dan legowo-legowo saja menerima nasib dijajah. Ini jaman modern, biarpun semua anggota klub adalah cewek, sekarang sudah dikenal yang namanya emansipasi. Papa mengajarkan bahwa wanita juga bisa memimpin, wanita bisa mengambil kendali. Kadang Vernon sampai suka menginterupsi kalau Papa sedang memberi petuah emas pada Jihoon, _Kenapa Papa bilang begitu? Nanti bisa-bisa aku dan Chan akan dijajah oleh Jiji-nuna_.

"Oh, jadi kau ada disini. Sudah kucari kemana-mana akhirnya ketemu."

Suaranya familiar. Menyebalkan. Mendengarnya saja sudah merasa terancam akan diperkosa. Jihoon mendongak dan menemukan Soonyoung disana bersama beberapa antek-antek Komite Displin. Jihoon baru saja mau lari saat Soonyoung menarik tangannya, ia berontak tapi tetap tidak lepas.

"Kenapa kau mau masuk ke klub kampungan seperti Believers?" Soonyoung serius menanyainya, "Cepat keluar dari sana. Sebentar lagi aku akan membubarkan klub itu."

"Kenapa memangnya?! Masuk atau tidak itu semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Jihoon menyahut sengit, "Lagipula mereka semua baik padaku, tidak sepertimu!"

Soonyoung bukan orang yang suka ditentang dan ia tidak pernah ditentang, ketika Jihoon menyemburnya dengan kemarahan, Soonyoung malah ingin tertawa. Galaknya Jihoon malah membuatnya semakin suka.

"Believers itu sampah, mereka mencuri listrik sekolah tapi sangat rapi menyembunyikan kejahatannya. Kau mau masuk dalam kumpulan pencuri seperti itu? Tidak, tidak." Soonyoung mulai menariknya paksa dan Jihoon sampai gemetaran menahan supaya tubuhnya tidak ikut terseret.

"Lebih baik kau ikut bersamaku, Jihoon. Kita ak—"

Belum sempat Soonyoung menyelesaikan kalimat, tubuhnya ditendang sesuatu. Tangan Jihoon lepas dari pegangannya dan Jihoon lagi-lagi melihat cowok ganteng untuk yang ketiga kalinya selama bersekolah (Soonyoung tidak masuk hitungan).

"Maaf ya, tidak sengaja." Cowok itu bicara santai pada Soonyoung, tapi kemudian menyengir, "Bukan aku yang tendang lho."

Soonyoung naik darah, "Sialan kau Mingyu, kalau bukan kau siapa lagi?! Dasar makhluk halus!"

Cowok tinggi yang namanya Mingyu maju mendekati Soonyoung yang baru berdiri. Ketika Mingyu melewati tempat Jihoon berdiri, Jihoon merasa tengkuknya merinding hebat sampai seluruh tubuhnya dingin.

Mingyu menarik kerah kemeja Soonyoung, "Kulihat kesialan sedang mengikutimu, lho."

Soonyoung meneguk ludah, tapi ia masih mengeluarkan seringai meremehkan, "Kau pikir aku takut?"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, "Kau berlima, aku ada seratus delapan, mau melawan?"

Soonyoung merinding, pelipisnya berkeringat. "Cih, kau menang kali ini, aku akan menempelkan jimat penangkal setan di jidatmu lain kali." Soonyoung menampik kasar tangan Mingyu di tangannya. "Ayo, pulang Jun."

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Soonyoung mendekati Jihoon.

"Tunggu saja, aku akan mengikat dan merampas kebebasanmu disini. Kau tidak akan bisa lari kemanapun."

Jihoon melotot, menatap Soonyoung sengit, "Ap—"

"Ingat itu." Soonyoung berlalu, Heechul Super Junior—yang ternyata bernama Jun itu mengikuti di belakang bersama antek-anteknya. Jun masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum manis, tebar pesona.

Bibir Jihoon membuka bibirnya, "A—apa-apaan? Selalu saja seenaknya." Jihoon menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar akan mati!"

"Bicara apa sih?"

Jihoon lupa sejenak dengan keberadaan Mingyu, ia menoleh pada Mingyu yang masih berdiri di sana. Mungkin perasaan Jihoon, tapi lagi-lagi ia merasakan aura dingin yang membuat merinding.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Jihoon membungkuk, sesaat bayangan Wonwoo yang beberapa saat lalu menolong kemudian malah hanya ingin menawarkan barang padanyaa kembali, "Tapi, kenapa menolongku?"

Mingyu agak menunduk untuk melihat Jihoon karena perbedaan tinggi mereka, "Kenapa? Sesukaku kan?"

Jihoon masih menatap Mingyu tanpa berkedip.

"Oh iya, namaku Kim Mingyu, aku kelas dua. Aku juga anggota Believers."

Jihoon membulatkan mata, agak kaget, "Oh. Jadi—"

Mingyu menunggu kalimat Jihoon.

"— _sunbae_ adalah salah satu dari orang-orang pengangguran itu?"

Mingyu agak tersinggung, "Bu-bukan begitu juga—"

* * *

Akhirnya Jihoon beriringan dengan Mingyu untuk pergi ke klub, mereka mampir untuk beli cumi bakar sebentar dan Jihoon juga membelikan parfait stroberi untuk tiga kakak kelas (Mingyu tidak masuk hitungan).

"Sojung- _nuna_ memberitahuku kalau ada anggota baru." Mingyu memulai pembicaraan, "Tapi, aku baru tahu kalau adik kelas yang jadi anggota baru adalah tunangan kaisar pengacau."

Jihoon mengunyah sisa kue sus terakhir dengan kasar, "Jangan dibilang begitu, seperti aku mau saja bertunangan dengannya."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Eh, setelah dilihat-lihat ternyata kau manis juga ya?"

 _Bisa tidak sih tidak usah bilang begitu?_ Jihoon sudah mengepalkan tangan. Entah kenapa sekarang dia jijik dipuji begitu, padahal kalau Papa yang memuji ia sangat senang.

Jihoon masuk duluan ke dalam ruangan klub, "Selamat siang!"

Seperti biasa, tiga kakak kelas masih melakukan kerja sambilan.

"Eh, Jihoon, kok bisa bareng Mingyu?"

"Waah, kalian sudah kenalan?"

"Asyiknya jalan berdua, he he he."

Ini kakak kelas bertiga juga sama sekali tidak bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Jihoon jadi setengah tidak ikhlas memberikan parfaitnya (bercanda deh, Jihoon selalu ikhlas).

Mingyu berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan mengetuk dinding, "Ooi, Won, sudah datang kan?"

Jihoon kaget lagi ketika melihat dinding digeser—rupanya ada ruang rahasia dibalik dinding—ia melihat ada PC disana, yang lebih kaget lagi adalah ketika ia melihat sosok makhluk yang ia tahu sebagai cowok tukang tawarin barang.

"KAMU?!"

Jeon Wonwoo baru saja menghampiri Mingyu ketika ia mendengar teriakan Jihoon, "Hoo, si manis, ketemu lagi."

Jihoon menoleh, nyaris ngamuk pada tiga kakak kelas, "KENAPA SELAMA INI KALIAN TIDAK CERITA KALAU ADA RUANGAN ITU?!"

Tiga kakak kelas berpandangan, "Eh, kamu kan tidak bertanya?"

Payah banget.

"Omong-omong, makasih banyak parfaitnya ya, Jihoon." Tiga kakak kelas menarik Jihoon mendekat dan Jihoon menebak mereka pasti akan mengajaknya berbincang-bincang lagi.

"Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo itu dulunya dari klub komputer, mereka pindah ke Believers supaya bisa melakukan bisnis mereka, tapi ketika kami restruktur, mereka jadi ikutan deh."

"Mereka punya bisnis?" Jihoon penasaran.

"Ah, cuma bisnis yang berkaitan sama robot dan komputer kok. Wonwoo suka sekali membuat robot dan Mingyu menyukai mesin. Mereka lengket banget, sampai kami bingung sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu apa, coba lihat deh."

Jihoon melongok ke ruangan dibalik dinding yang terbuka, Mingyu sedang duduk sambil mengetik sesuatu di depan komputer, sementara Wonwoo dengan santai _ngelendot_ di lehernya. Muka Jihoon merah seketika, jangan bilang mereka—

"Mereka romantis ya? He he he."

Tiga kakak kelas tertawa dengan tawa datar yang menyebalkan dan Jihoon positif menganggap tiga kakak kelasnya itu sinting.

Wonwoo yang mendengar suara tawa menoleh, "Tidak kusangka kau bisa membawa Lee Jihoon kesini."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Lee Jihoon itu putri pertama pemilik hotel raksasa di Seoul, mereka membuka berbagai cabang usaha lain nyaris di seluruh Korea. Penghasilan per-minggunya ada puluhan milyar."

"Keluarganya Soonyoung licik." Wonwoo menggesekkan hidung di bahu Mingyu—bukan apa-apa, tapi hidungnya memang gatal, "Ternyata mereka menginginkan harta saja."

"Won, yang mau bukan hanya keluarganya Soonyoung." Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo dan tersenyum manis.

Wonwoo membalas dengan senyum lebar, "Ah, aku tahu. Tuan Putri itu sekarang sudah berada di tangan kita kan?"

"Bagaimanapun juga, orang berwatak jelek seperti Soonyoung tidak pantas mendapatkan sang Putri—"

* * *

Soonyoung menatap layar _notebook_ milik Jun dengan datar, disana ada beberapa gambar hasil tangkapan kamera Jun, isinya adalah Jihoon dan Mingyu yang jalan berdua. Jun iseng, sengaja memutar lagu penyanyi wanita yang bersuami pria dari negeri Jiran.

 _Biarkanlah saja dulu, kita jalan berdua  
Mereka pun pernah muda  
Saatnya kau dan aku sekarang ~_

"Apa ini?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan nada dingin yang sarat kekesalan, entah karena foto itu atau entah karena lagunya.

"Tadi kebetulan aku kembali untuk membeli sesuatu, kulihat Lee Jihoon dan Kim Mingyu berjalan beriringan. Mereka akrab sekali lho." Jun menjelaskan dengan mata berbinar.

Tapi Soonyoung sama sekali tidak suka. Tanpa bicara dia menghempaskan _notebook_ milik Jun ke lantai, mendapatkan terikan pilu dari sang pemilik.

"OH _NO! MY LOVE_! ITU KUBELI PAKAI UANG SENDIRI!" Jun mengampiri _notebook_ nya masih dengan air mata, memeluk erat—berusaha melindungi kalau-kalau Soonyoung masih punya hasrat untuk menginjak-injak barang kesayangannya.

"Jun, kau itu pengikutku yang paling setia kan?" Soonyoung mencolek dagu Jun yang masih memandanginya dengan pandangan _ngambek_.

"Kalau begitu turuti perkataanku, jangan pernah lagi mengedit foto-foto jelek seperti itu! Tunanganku tidak mungkin mau jalan bareng orang kampung begitu, dasar bodoh!"

Jun lari sebelum Soonyoung menyemprotnya dengan ilmu yang lebih sakti. Selepas Jun pergi, Soonyoung menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa dan menghela nafasnya.

Setiap hari melelahkan, tapi hari ini Soonyoung benar-benar merasa lelah.

* * *

.

 _See ya next chapter_

* * *

I'm newbie here, senpiey. Lam knal yach. Terserah mau manggil apa asal jangan thor karena saya bukan jonthor (yha)  
maaf ya, ikut ngetrash di fandom seventeen. Nekat debut karena Pretty U terlalu menguras mental, maksud saya, lihat aja kakinya jihoon, lihat aja badannya mingyu, lihat kacamatanya wonwoo, lihat aja rambut bobnya mamih jeonghan, lihat aja topi beanienya phonnon dan absnya chan yang baru nimbul, unyu-unyu menggelitik.  
saya belajar pake bahasa semi aja disini karena ini romcom, tapi saya mikir, kalau di pertengahan saya banting stir jadi angst bagus ngga ya? /g  
soonyoung bangsat banget ya disini? Iya, saya suka dia yang bangsat lol. Lain kali saya bakal bikin dia yang—ah sudahlah

ps: naeui piko adalah nama samaran untuk salah satu anime varokah yang populer karena dibenci fujoshi/fudanshi. direkomendasikan untuk tidak ditonton  
pss: gwinshin itu hantu korea (kalau ga salah. itu semacem tante ka-u-en-te-i versi korea)  
psss: cosmopoliten plesetan dari cosmopolitan, dan kalau anda mengenal artis indonesia, pasti tau siapa wanita yang menyanyikan lagu yang diputar oleh jun

(tolong abaikan omongan yang ga penting, saya cuma gugup sehabis upload ini)


	2. Chapter 2

Jun berjalan berderai air mata, Soonyoung sama sekali tidak memedulikan hati kecilnya yang halus dan kisah cintanya yang melebihi Romi dan Juli bersama PC kesayangan. Bahkan sejak dihempaskan Soonyoung dua jam lalu, Jun masih memeluk erat PCnya sambil menangis, berjalan modar-mandir dan mengadu pada semua yang ada bahwa hatinya kecewa.

Sampai pada akhirnya ada yang mencolek bahunya ketika Jun berjalan tak tentu arah menuju ke kapitorium timur. Jun menoleh ke belakang masih dengan wajah sembab dan melihat ada sosok kurus dengan mata berbinar-binar dibalik dinding.

"Hei, hei, PCmu baru saja disakiti ya?"

Jun baru menyadari siapa orang itu, "J-Jeon Wonwoo?!"

Wonwoo muncul dengan senyum secerah mentari pagi, "Sini-sini, coba kulihat sebentar, siapa tahu aku bisa merawatnya sampai sembuh~"

Jun menatap dengan curiga. Soonyoung selalu melarang anggota Komite Disiplin untuk bergaul dengan rakyat jelata, terutama dengan Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu (bahkan Soonyoung menyebutkan namanya). Jun tahu kalau Wonwoo dan Mingyu punya bakat _programming_ yang lumayan. Ya iyalah, pekerjaan mereka tiap hari hanya _programming_ dan _customize_.

Wonwoo masih mempertahankan senyum secerah mentari pagi dan Jun makin bimbang.

 _Tapi, ini demi pasangan hidupku, my love, my notebook, my money_.

Jun menatap Wonwoo kemudian melepaskan kepergian cintanya dengan memberikan _notebook_ itu pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo sumringah, lalu menentengnya dengan hati-hati.

"Besok sore ketemu lagi disini ya? Akan kuberikan banyak cinta untuk Tuan Putrimu." Wonwoo memberikan _kissbye_ yang sontak membuat Jun merinding. Setelah Wonwoo cukup jauh, baru Jun berani bicara.

"Sepertinya Soonyoung memang benar, aku harus menjauhi mereka. Ta-tapi ini demi _my love—_ "

Jun nangis lagi.

.

(Freedom)

 _Warningnya masih sama kaya kemarin kok (bilang aja lo males nulis warning)_

 _Plot cerita diambil dari Cyber Believers karya Shioko Mizuki_

 _._

"Jun minta perbaiki PCnya?!" Jihoon heboh ketika Wonwoo menceritakan kalau kemarin ia begadang untuk memperbaiki _notebook_ milik Jun. Wonwoo mengangguk dengan donat memenuhi mulut, disebelahnya Mingyu cuek menyedot susu kotak. Jam istirahat entah kena angin apa duo aneh itu menyeret Jihoon untuk ikut makan siang dengan mereka. Tiga kakak kelas sama sekali tidak mencegah.

"Sudah aku periksa, PCnya Jun tidak ada isinya, jelek, video _gulat_ saja tidak punya. Dia itu beneran cowok bukan ya?" Wonwoo bicara setelah meneguk kunyahan donat.

Jihoon mendesis, "Harusnya kamu hancurkan saja."

"Aduduh, Jihoonku~ jangan ngambek begitu~" Wonwoo menusuk pipi Jihoon dan dibalas tatapan yang semakin membunuh, "Nanti coba kuajak ngomong deh PCnya, siapa tahu dapat informasi tentang pacarmu~"

Jihoon melotot, "Siapa pacarku?!"

Mingyu nyeletuk, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Soonyoung?"

Jihoon cemberut hebat, "Kalian keterlaluan, aku mau kembali ke ruang klub saja!" tapi pinggangnya keburu dipeluk Wonwoo. Jihoon menjitaknya keras-keras di ubun-ubun—sudah lupa sepenuhnya kalau Wonwoo adalah seniornya.

"Padahal, Soonyoung itu dulu tidak seperti itu—" Mingyu menatap langit, "Aku berteman dengannya sejak taman kanak-kanak, dia dulu imut sekali, matanya sipit, pipinya gembul dan aku senang membuatnya menangis soalnya lucu sekali. Aku sering memanggilnya Soonchil."

 _Soo—soonchil?_ Jihoon _facepalm_ mendengar penuturan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba, "Bicara apa sih?"

Mingyu mendengus keras setelahnya, "Tapi sekarang sudah berubah, dia sudah tidak ada lucu-lucunya lagi."

Jihoon tertegun sendiri, "Jangan-jangan dia jadi beringas begitu karena sudah kau sakiti?"

Mingyu meliriknya sengit, "Memangnya mukaku ada tampang _heartbreaker_ -nya? Ganteng begini juga. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku suka Soonyoung, lebih baik suka padamu saja."

Mingyu nyengir dan Jihoon tidak tahu harus memilih tendangan, pukulan atau jitakan demi menghentikan muka mesum dekil menyebalkan yang dibuat Mingyu.

"Hoh, jadi Mingyu tidak suka lagi padaku?"

Jihoon tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba suara Wonwoo (yang sebenarnya juga sudah berat mengerikan) itu bisa terdengar lebih mengerikan. Mingyu meneguk ludah.

"Wo—Won-"

Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menghadapnya dan membenturkan dahi mereka keras-keras. Hebatnya, dahi Mingyu langsung berdarah sementara Wonwoo tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"BAJINGAN! JADI KAU YANG SELAMA INI BERULAH HAH? DASAR SUKA MEMBUAT ORANG PATAH HATI! MATI SAJA SANA!"

Jihoon yang tidak tahu apa-apa jadi panik, "Wo-Wonwoo- _sunbae_?"

Mingyu menggeplak Wonwoo keras-keras hingga pemuda yang lebih kurus nyari oleng, "Pasti lupa minum obat kan?!" teriaknya balik ke Wonwoo.

Seketika Wonwoo melepaskan Mingyu dan memainkan jari di dagunya sendiri (Jihoon yang melihat tidak mau berkomentar, tapi dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa kadang Wonwoo bisa _kiyowo_ juga).

"Oh benar, aku lupa." Wonwoo merogoh sesuatu dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebentuk obat kaplet dari dalamnya. Dengan enteng menelannya tanpa air dan setelahnya pemuda itu memang terlihat jauh lebih tenang.

"Hah, habis semalaman begadang tambah dijitak keras di ubun-ubun, jadi capek dan kesulut emosi." Wonwoo tersenyum pada Jihoon, "Tadi takut padaku ya?"

Jihoon tidak bilang apa-apa bahkan ketika Wonwoo seenaknya mengelus rambutnya. Sejujurnya ia khawatir dengan Mingyu yang dahinya masih berdarah. Ketika pandangannya bertemu, Jihoon buru-buru mengalihkan dan kembali menatap Wonwoo.

"Tadi itu kenapa?"

Wonwoo menyengir, "Jihoon-ku polos sekaliiii~" lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Jihoon, "Pernah dengar ketika seseorang sedang lelah maka kondisi tubuh dan emosinya tidak akan stabil? Mungkin kurang lebih begitu."

Mingyu mengusap darahnya dengan tisu basah (darimana juga dia bisa dapat tisu basah itu?) dan masuk ke dalam percakapan Jihoon dan Wonwoo, "Manusia bukan robot ataupun mesin, tapi juga bisa mengalami _error._ "

Jihoon menatap mereka berdua bergantian, masih terlihat bingung, "Robot apanya?"

Wonwoo tertawa, "Tidak usah dipikirkan deh, kembali ke klub yuk?"

 _Intinya, sekalipun hanya terdiri dari mesin, robot juga perlu istirahat._

 _Apalagi manusia._

Tiga kakak kelas di ruangan klub sudah menunggu dengan _ocha_ dan beberapa kue kering, "Kerja sambilan sudah selesai, jadi kami iseng-iseng bikin kue deh."

"Darimana bisa dapat _ocha_?" Mingyu bertanya heran.

"Cuma kiriman dari Ayahku kok, Gyu." Mihyun menyahut, "Sojung dan Hyojung yang bikin kue."

Jihoon makan setengah sedih, _kapan dia bisa bikin kue seenak ini?_

"Oh iya, omong-omong tadi ada email dari Komite Disiplin." Hyojung bicara kalem, " Besok siang mereka bakal resmi membubarkan kita, jadi kita harus pindah dalam kurun waktu 24 jam dari sekarang."

"Heh?!" Jihoon langsung berdiri, "Dibubarkan besok?!"

"Eh, ada email tambahan masuk, langsung dari Wen Junhui si wakil ketua—" Hyojung bicara lagi, "—seperti ancaman yang biasa, kalau kita belum pindah maka ruangan beserta anggota klub akan dibakar."

Jihoon melotot, "APA?!"

Mingyu masih berwajah santai dan Wonwoo asyik sendiri memainkan lengan robot yang dia buat seminggu lalu, "Tunangan macam apa tuh? Masa calon istrinya mau dibakar?"

"Iya, sudah… berhenti membahas itu dong, Gyu." Wonwoo berusaha mencegah Mingyu bicara terlalu jauh, "Lagipula, jangan kemana-mana sehabis ini."

Mingyu lagi-lagi terkejut dengan nada bicara Wonwoo—ya dia tahu sih nada bicara Wonwoo notnya tidak pernah naik, mungkin tetap _stuck_ di Do—Cuma dia tahu kalau Wonwoo sedang punya rencana dan dia seratus persen tahu kalau rencana Wonwoo tidak akan baik untuknya.

"Jihoon, tidak keberatan nih kubuat repot sedikit?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jihoon menggeleng, "Memangnya mau repot dibuat apa?"

"Nah." Wonwoo tersenyum, "Coba ketik permohonan untuk klub, kita harus membuat klub baru kalau tidak ingin dibubarkan Komite Disiplin."

Wonwoo yang kalem memang keren, Jihoon nyaris terpana untuk kedua kali sebelum Wonwoo dengan autisnya tersenyum lebar dan menaruh empat robot kecil buatannya diatas meja. "Nah! cepat ketik permohonannya Jihoon. Nanti aku yang _print_ - _out_ deh."

Sojung menyela saat Jihoon—entah kena angin apa—menurut pada Wonwoo dan mengetikkan surat dan berkas permohonan untuk peresmian klub, "Tapi, syarat untuk satu klub baru kan minimal ada sepuluh orang, Won."

"Sojung- _nuna_ lihat dong! Kita sudah ada sepuluh kok!"

Jihoon diam-diam menghitung, ada tiga kakak kelas, dia, Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Berarti ada enam, empatnya kemana?

"Jihoon, jangan lupakan Han, Hun, Heo, dan Hee ya?" Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk robotnya, "Mereka juga anggota kita."

 _Bazeng. Serius lo?_ Jihoon _facepalm_. Wonwoo mana pernah sekeren itu.

"Terus apa rincian kegiatan kita? Masa kerja sambilan sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa, masukkan saja Jihoon!" Wonwoo menyuruh lagi

Jihoon sebenarnya mau protes, "Anu, tapi kan itu tidak sesuai dengan kegiatan kita yang—"

"Berisik, Jihoon. Kalau disuruh ya lakukan saja, dasar pendek."

Pendek?

Pendek?

"Pendek?"

Jihoon batal melanjutkan mengetik, lebih tertarik untuk bergulat dengan Mingyu dan melihat muka songong manusia dekil itu babak belur. Tolong jangan salah artikan kata bergulat itu. Dan Mingyu sebenarnya lemah dengan wanita _dan juga Wonwoo_ , jadi ia rela-rela saja dihajar Jihoon, padahal bekas jedotan jidat Wonwoo masih terasa nyeri-nyeri.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jihoon, Wonwoo melanjutkan mengetik dan tersenyum lebar, "Nah! tinggal _print-out_ dan bawa ke OSIS!"

"HE?!" Jihoon dan Mingyu berteriak bersamaan.

"Mana bisa pakai yang asal-asalan begitu! Sudah pasti berkasnya akan ditolak, tahu!" Jihoon protes ke Wonwoo (pada akhirnya), sementara Mingyu langsung mojok ke sudut ruangan. Tapi, mata Wonwoo menangkap pergerakan cowok itu dan menggandeng lengan Mingyu dengan mesra.

"Serahkan saja semuanya pada sihir kami, benar kan, Mingyu?" ucap Wonwoo lembut. Teramat lembut sampai Mingyu yang dibisiki tepat di telinga merinding.

"Ugh— aku benci OS—"

"Nah aku dengan Mingyu berangkat dulu ya!" Wonwoo dengan riang gembira menggandeng Mingyu keluar dari ruangan klub menuju ruang OSIS. Jihoon masih melongo sementara tiga kakak kelas santai dan kembali minum teh.

"Kok kalian tidak panik sama sekali sih?! Ini kan demi klub kita?" Jihoon mengguncang-guncang bahu Sojung, " _Eonni—"_

"Kalau masalah seperti ini sih, serahkan saja pada mereka berdua, Ji." Hyojung yang menyahut, "Ah, sepertinya kamu belum tahu ya mengenai ketua OSIS dan kedudukan OSIS di sekolah kita?"

Jihoon berhenti heboh, dan memilih untuk duduk manis sementara Sojung yang tadi sudah diobrak-abrik badannya berdiri untuk menjelaskan.

"Jadi, dari Iuppiter kita memiliki beberapa kepala sekolah dan persatuan guru pengawas sebagai yang paling tinggi. Dibawah mereka kita memiliki Komite Disiplin dan OSIS yang sebenarnya kedudukannya sama di sekolah. Tapi, ketua OSIS jarang muncul di depan umum, makanya Komite Disiplin jadi seenaknya."

Jihoon bingung, "Bahkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan belajar?"

"Ketua OSIS namanya Jeonghan, kami dengar sih, dia menerima pelajaran langsung dari internet dan dia juga termasuk siswi berprestasi. Dia berhasil terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS dengan mengambil alih 64% suara dari seluruh siswa di sekolah ini. Sembilan kandidat lain kalah telak." Mihyun yang melanjutkan, "Omong-omong ini lho foto ketua OSIS saat pelantikannya beberapa bulan lalu."

Cewek yang paling kecil merapat pada Mihyun, Jihoon menangkap foto seorang cewek berambut panjang melebihi bahu, rambutnya diikat asal dan ujung poninya yang panjang kelihatan kusut, cewek itu pakai kacamata bulat dan senyumnya sungguh lugu (atau kelihatan bodoh menurut Jihoon). Tipe amat sangat kuper banget sekali.

Jihoon _facepalm_ bagian kedua. _Sebenarnya pikiran anak-anak sekolah ini kemana? Bisa-bisanya memilih orang kuper begitu?_

"Lalu dengar-dengar nih, Jeonghan itu _fans_ beratnya Mingyu. Kami sering memergoki PC yang dipakai Mingyu masih menyala saat dia ketiduran, aku pernah membaca surat cintanya ketua OSIS." Sojung menambahi, dan sepertinya hal yang dia katakan memang inti dari alasan kenapa Mingyu sempat meronta tidak mau dibawa ke ruang OSIS untuk menemui si ketua.

 _Ya, kalau yang naksir begitu sih, wajar saja Mingyu-sunbae menghindar seperti orang gila._ Batin Jihoon dengan kurang ajarnya berbisik demikian.

Meninggalkan klub, Wonwoo diam di depan ruang OSIS. Ia menunjukkan wajah sebal pada Mingyu yang memeluk erat batang pohon pinus di depan kantor OSIS.

"Gyu, buruan."

"Tidak, tidak, kau masuk sendiri, Won. Sumpah, aku tidak akan pernah mau masuk kesana." Mingyu bicara sambil menggigit bibir, "Sampai mati aku tidak mau masuk kesana."

Wonwoo sewot, "Katanya demi kebaikan klub? Tadi saja kau menegur Jihoon yang mau protes lalu sekarang kau yang protes? Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya cepat beralih dari sana!"

"Won—" keringat dingin Mingyu keluar, "Kau tahu kan seperti apa Jeonghan itu?"

"Dia ketua OSIS kita dan dia anak yang pintar. Oke, sekarang beralih dari sana dan cepat kemari karena kita harus menyerahkan ini sebelum jam lima!"

Mingyu masih belum mau beranjak, "Won, _plijeu_."

"Mingyu—"

"Kalau kau yang bersikeras begitu kenapa bukan kau saja yang masuk?"

Wonwoo akhirnya menghampiri Mingyu lalu menangkup pipi cowok yang masih nempel di batang pohon. Wonwoo mendekatkan wajah Mingyu padanya, "Dia kan sukanya kamu, bodoh—lagipula, kamu suka kan ada Jihoon di klub kita?"

Mingyu terkejut sebentar kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. Wonwoo mengelus rambutnya dan menarik tangannya untuk kembali ke depan pintu kantor OSIS—sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak suka panas-panasan. Ia kembali menangkup wajah Mingyu dan membuat Mingyu menatap matanya.

"Kalau kamu tidak bisa melakukan ini demi klub, maka lakukan demi Jihoon."

Mingyu mendengus, memalingkan muka.

"Ya, terserah aja, ngomong aja terus."

Wonwoo nyengir lebar, langsung menarik tangan Mingyu masuk ke kantor OSIS tanpa permisi, "Misiii, kami mau bertemu ketua OSIS nih!"

Sontak saja seluruh anggota OSIS (yang semuanya cewek) kaget melihat tiba-tiba ada dua cowok aneh datang mengacau di sore hari yang damai, salah satu anggota OSIS langsung menghalangi Wonwoo yang mau nyelonong masuk ke ruangan ketua, "Ke-ketua bilang dia tidak mau diganggu dan tidak ingin ada yang masuk ke ruangannya!"

Wonwoo tersenyum pada cewek itu dan mencolek dagunya, "Ketua pasti bakal memaklumi kok, jadi biarkan kami lewat ya?"

"Hei, tung—"

Wonwoo sudah mengetuk kencang ruangan ketua, "Ketua! Tolong buka, Kim Mingyu yang asli datang ingin menemui ketua nih!"

Sesaat hening. Tidak ada suara apapun.

Sepuluh detik kemudian pintu ruang ketua OSIS terbuka dan ada sosok berambut panjang terikat yang sedikit melewati bahu, berkacamata bulat, dengan poni yang kusut sedang tersenyum lugu (atau mungkin bagi Wonwoo terlihat bodoh dan bagi Mingyu terlihat mengerikan).

"Be-benar? Benar Ki-Kim Mingyu asli?" Jeonghan bicara lemah sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu menelan ludah. Dan karena Mingyu sudah pucat sekali, akhirnya Wonwoo yang bicara, "Boleh kami masuk ketua?"

"A-ah, ma-maaf aku lupa menyuruh masuk." Jeonghan membuka ruangannya dengan suara terkikik dan sumpah Mingyu bisa melihat aura sadako menguar seperti bau sampah busuk. Yoon Jeonghan mengerikan, dia tidak seharusnya disini, nanti Mingyu bisa kesurupan!

.

"Aku datang!"

Wonwoo datang dengan lolipop nyempil di mulut dan wajah berbinar. Ia duduk disamping Jihoon yang sebenarnya kaget dengan kehadirannya.

"Lho? Mingyu dimana, Won?" Mihyun bertanya.

"Dia masih rapat dengan ketua OSIS, supaya tidak mengganggu dan urusan lebih lancar, aku tinggalkan mereka berdua deh di ruangan ketua." Wonwoo menjawab santai lalu merangkul bahu Jihoon, "Ji, tidak apa-apa kan kalau Mingyu dekat dengan cewek lain sebentar?"

Jihoon merengut, "Maksudnya apaan sih?"

"Kamu rela-rela saja kan kalau Mingyu anu dengan ketua OSIS kemudian anu sampai mereka anu—"

Jihoon reflek memukulkan sekuel pertama buku novel Diari Vampir yang terdiri dari enam ratus lebih halaman ke muka Wonwoo.

"Permisi."

Pintu ruangan klub Believers dibuka dari luar, Jihoon dan tiga kakak kelas melongok ke pintu, disana ada cewek tinggi berkacamata dengan rambut sepunggung. Wajahnya kalem, cantik abis. Badannya bagus dan kulitnya agak berwarna. Cewek ini hot, tapi polos di saat yang bersamaan.

Afrodit-nya _Acropolis_.

"Gila, cantik banget—" Wonwoo bisik-bisik dan Jihoon yakin pikiran cowok itu sudah penuh dengan hal macam-macam.

"Aku wakil ketua OSIS, Juwi. Aku mengantarkan pesan dari ketua untuk kalian mengenai peresmian klub Believers."

Jihoon maju paling pertama dan mempersilahkan Juwi (yang sumpah beda tingginya kentara sekali dan Jihoon bisa mendengar Wonwoo terkikik entah di sudut ruangan yang mana) untuk duduk. Juwi duduk tanpa bicara dan tiga kakak kelas memberinya hidangan andalan berupa teh dan biskuit yang tadi dibuat.

"Ini surat peresmiannya, intinya kalian sudah bisa pindah ke ruangan baru yang lebih baik daripada yang kalian tempati sekarang."

Jihoon yang menerima suratnya, "Wah, terima kasih banyak—sejujurnya kami tidak tahu kalau akan ditanggapi dan disetujui secepat ini."

Juwi mengambil cangkir teh dan minum dengan sangat anggun, setelah meneguk satu kali, dia kembali bicara dengan tenang, "Sebenarnya surat permintaan jelek yang kalian kirimkan itu tidak bisa diterima, tapi kakakku tidak mau dengar."

Jihoon melirik tiga kakak kelas yang juga saling berpandangan bingung. Wonwoo yang dari tadi menjauh akhirnya ikut nimbrung ke dalam percakapan mereka.

"Kakak?"

"Iya, Jeonghan adalah kakak kembarku."

Semuanya kaget, "Tapi, kok kalian beda?"

Juwi mengembalikan cangkir ke meja, "Bicara apa kalian? Yang mana Jeonghan dan Juwi itu susah dibedakan, kami sama-sama cantik." Juwi melirik Jihoon, "Hanya saja dada kakakku lebih besar dan kulitnya lebih putih."

 _Ba-bangke_ — dadanya besar?

"Ah sialan si Mingyu, tahu begitu tadi aku saja yang membahas masalah klub berdua saja dengan ketua." Wonwoo mengatakannya sambil melirik pada Juwi yang kembali menyeruput teh dan kemudian berkomentar, _tehnya enak, boleh aku minta yang masih kering?_

 _Jadi, sekarang Mingyu lagi berduaan di ruangan tertutup dengan cewek yang sebenarnya cantik dan dadanya besar dan cewek itu ngefans berat sama Mingyu?_

Jihoon mendadak khawatir.

"Kalau seandainya aku menyusul Mingyu- _sunbae_ bagaimana?"

"Lho, tidak usah Jihoon! Kita kan sudah mau pindah!" tiga kakak kelas berseru bersamaan padanya sementara Wonwoo mengantarkan Juwi yang berpamitan untuk segera kembali ke ruang OSIS.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kita. Harus. Pindah. Sekarang."

Wajah ketiga kakak kelas terlalu dekat dengannya sampai Jihoon meneguk ludah. Kenapa tiga kakak kelas yang biasanya _woles_ tiba-tiba jadi seagresif ini?

"Ba-baiklah, aku mengerti!"

.

"Mingyu- _ssi_! Kenapa kau sealu menghindar dariku?!"

Mingyu menggeliat dibawah Jeonghan—tidak, dia sedang tidak jadi Uke, lagipula Jeonghan itu cewek. Mingyu memalingkan mukanya ketika anak rambut Jeonghan menyentuh pipinya.

"Pe—pergi dari atasku. Menyingkirlah Jeonghan!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau jawab bagian mana dariku yang kurang sampai kau selalu menghindariku?" Jeonghan melepaskan kacamatanya, "Padahal kau tahu kan kalau aku suka padamu—"

"Hah?" Mingyu linglung, mau menjawab, mau tidak.

Jeonghan menarik ikatan rambutnya dan itu membuat rambutnya tergerai bebas. Mingyu menatap Jeonghan dan jujur saja dia terkejut.

"Apa yang kurang dariku?"

Sumpah demi apa.

Setelah melepas kacamata dan ikatan rambut, Jeonghan mendadak jadi cantik. Mingyu jadi bingung bagaimana caranya menolak Jeonghan sekarang. Tadinya dia bilang kalau kekurangan Jeonghan adalah wajahnya, tapi setelah melihat wajah Jeonghan, Mingyu nyaris khilaf.

Jadi apa?

Badannya?

Jeonghan menyandarkan mukanya ke bahu Mingyu dan Mingyu mendadak diam.

Apa yang empuk ini? Kok kenyal? Kok _boing_?

"Ngh— Mingyu- _ssi_.."

 _BAZENG!_ Mingyu langsung kabur dan lari ke pojok ruangan. Ia melihati telapak tangannya seakan-akan baru saja melakukan pembunuhan, Mingyu tidak tahu dia harus senang atau sedih. Masalahnya—gila bro, _gede amat_. Seandainya bukan Yoon Jeonghan, seandainya Ji—coret, kalau yang itu bisa-bisa dia mati duluan sebelum _menggerus_ lebih jauh.

 _Ibuk, aku kudu piye?_ Mingyu tiba-tiba ingat Ibunya di kampung halaman.

Jeonghan diam-diam mendekat, "Kau belum menjawab."

Mingyu merinding, entah kemana temannya yang seratus tujuh, apa mereka juga takut pada Jeonghan? Mingyu memutar otak, memikirkan jawaban yang mungkin bisa menyakiti hati Jeonghan dan membuatnya bisa kabur dari ruang ketua OSIS terkutuk ini. Mendingan dia adu bacot bersama Soonyoung atau dihajar Wonwoo saja.

 _Tapi ini demi klub. Tapi ini demi Jihoon_.

Mingyu berkeringat dingin. Dia masih ingin menjaga keperjakaan demi istrinya di masa depan nanti.

"A-aku benci sifatmu."

Jeonghan berhenti mendekati Mingyu, matanya berkaca-kaca dan cewek itu reflek menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Tersedu-sedu.

Mingyu masih menunggu, apa caranya berhasil?

"Tidak kusangka—" Jeonghan bicara sambil terisak, "—ternyata kau selalu memperhatikanku sampai kau menaruh perhatian pada sifatku. Aku benar-benar terharu, Mingyu- _ssi_."

Mingyu tidak tahan tekanan. Selanjutnya Jeonghan menerjangnya dan mengerling nakal, "Maaf, tapi sudah sangat lama aku mau menyentuhmu seperti ini."

Sekali lagi, Mingyu tidak tahan tekanan. Ketika Jeonghan tiba-tiba melepas kancing teratas kemejanya, Mingyu mendadak pingsan.

"Eh, Mingyu- _ssi_?!"

.

Myungho sedang membaca _manga_ Tokyo Gaul—dan menunggu Jihoon pulang—saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ada telepon dari Jihoon. Myungho mengangkat panggilan dengan segera.

"Iya, Ji?"

"Oh, syukurlah, kukira kau sudah tidur, Myung." Suara Jihoon terdengar. Myungho menutup buku komik dan mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang.

"Aku menunggumu pulang nih, aku takut kalau kau tidak bisa masuk karena pintu kamar kita kukunci. Tahu isu penyusup kan akhir-akhir ini, dan perkosaan dibawah umur? Banyak bocah SD dan SMP jadi korban."

Jihoon tahu maksud Myungho, tapi entah kenapa ia agak tersinggung saat Myungho membicarakan masalah perkosaan terlalu detail, "Myung, aku bakal baik-baik saja."

Myungho mendengung kecil, "Aku khawatir lho padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula malam ini aku tidak pulang ke asrama, aku akan tidur di ruang klub. Kami baru dapat ruangan baru dan sekarang baru selesai memindahkan barang."

"EH? TIDAK JADI DIBUBARKAN?!" Myungho lagi-lagi kehilangan kekaleman, "Selamat deh! Hebat juga kalian bisa selamat dari Komite Disiplin."

Jihoon meringis, membatin pilu, _kami pakai tumbal sih sebenarnya._

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu besok aku bakal bangun lebih pagi deh, biar kau sempat juga mengikuti kelas. Aku ikut bantu siapkan seragammu saja ya?"

Jihoon tersenyum lebar, teman sekamar mana lagi yang bisa sepengertian Myungho, " _Thanks_ banget, Myung! Cepat tidur sana, ini sudah tengah malam."

Myungho mengiyakan dan mengucapkan pesan yang kurang lebih sama pada Jihoon. Mengucapkan _bye_ singkat, Jihoon memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Jam menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Jihoon bersandar di sofa lalu melirik pada tiga kakak kelas yang juga sudah tepar di titik masing-masing. Sepertinya mereka ketiduran dan tidurnya super nyenyak (Jihoon bisa dengar ada yang mendengkur). Wonwoo? Entahlah, setelah selesai memindahkan barang, manusia aneh satu itu langsung lenyap. Jujur saja, mata Jihoon juga ngantuk sekali tapi dia tidak bisa tidur.

 _Bagaimana nasibnya Mingyu-sunbae? Jam segini belum pulang._

Baru saja Jihoon berpikir begitu, pintu ruangan mereka menjeblak lebar. Mingyu datang dengan keadaan seperti habis mabuk miras oplosan.

"Yo—" sapanya.

Bajunya compang-camping, kancing celananya sepertinya copot, kemeja putihnya terbuka dan Jihoon bergidik melihat bekas ciuman nyaris ditempel rata seperti stiker di badan Mingyu, "Y-yo—"

Jihoon menggeser sedikit badannya dan Mingyu langsung ambruk di sofa.

"Brengsek si Wonwoo. Seenaknya saja dia, dan aku yang menderita. Aku benci manusia."

Jihoon menoleh pada Mingyu, "Maksudnya?"

"Aku lebih suka robot."

Jihoon mendengus, "Bagaimana bisa membandingkan manusia dengan robot? Manusia dan robot kan beda."

"Benar juga sih—" Mingyu melemparkan bantal sofa pada Jihoon dan Jihoon menangkapnya tepat di muka, ketika ia menurunkan bantal itu, tiba-tiba saja wajah Mingyu sudah begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"—karena manusia bisa ditiduri."

Jihoon menunjukkan muka bingung, "Huh?"

Mingyu ambruk lagi. Kali ini menjadikan pangkuan Jihoon sebagai bantalnya.

"Jihoon, jantungmu berdetak." Gumamya setengah sadar.

Muka Jihoon memerah, "Te-tentulah, aku ini manusia."

"Oh—" Mingyu menutup matanya, "Selamat tidur, Jihoon."

Jihoon masih belum menjawab. Mingyu sepertinya benar-benar lelah. Ketika baru datang tadi nafasnya terengah-engah, dan sekarang mendengar nafasnya teratur membuat Jihoon tenang. Tangan Jihoon bergerak mengelus kepalanya dan gadis yang biasanya judes itu tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat tidur, _sunbae_. Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini."

.

Pagi yang cerah. Hari yang indah. Jun yang bahagia karena PCnya sudah sembuh. Soonyoung yang super semangat hari ini. Hal-hal tersebut menjadi kesenangan tak terhingga bagi para anggota Komite Disiplin yang sangat mengagungkan pemimpin mereka. Mereka tidak peduli kalau mereka jomblo, karena yang terpenting adalah sang Kaisar—ketua mereka—akan menjemput Tuan Putri Judes—coret—maksudnya Tuan Putri saja, tidak pakai Judes—untuk dipinang. Bukan dipinang juga sih, tapi mereka sangat mendukung keinginan sang ketua yang berambisi membawa pergi tunangannya dari klub madesu (alias MAsa DEpan SUram) seperti Believers.

Jadi mereka berduyun-duyun seperti pengawal mengikuti kepergian Soonyoung sambil membawa satu botol minyak tanah dan puluhan korek api menuju ruangan klub PR. Jalan sepi dilewati, sana-sini masih kumuh seperti sebelumnya, dan plang Klub PR Believers terlihat di depan mata.

Soonyoung senang, menjilat cambuk ditangan—bukan.

Soonyoung senang, memutar kunci cadangan klub milik Believers. Tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah kaget dan terluka anggota klub dan Jihoon yang akan memohon-mohon padanya. Ya ampun, membayangkannya saja Soonyoung sudah kesenangan.

Suara klik dari kunci terdengar. Soonyoung mendorong pintu terbuka dengan semangat.

"Sekarang ajal kalian! Believers, hari ini kalian akan bu—"

Soonyoung tidak jadi melanjutkan. Matanya tajam menyusuri seluruh ruangan.

Kosong.

Kosong.

"Soonyoung," Jun mencolek bahu Soonyoung, "Coba lihat ini." Jun menunjuk sebuah pengumuman kecil yang ditempel di sudut dinding ruangan.

Soonyoung membacanya dengan tidak sabar.

 _KLUB PR SUDAH RESMI. SUDAH PINDAH KE SALAH SATU GEDUNG BAGIAN BARAT. TERIMA KASIH OSIS. PAK YU KOMITE DISIPLIN._

Kwon Soonyoung geram level maksimal.

"Sialan, sejak kapan mereka masuk dalam lindungan OSIS?"

Meskipun kalah perang, tapi Soonyoung bukanlah orang yang gampang kecewa dan gampang malu. Dia akan berusaha mencari cara lain untuk memenuhi keinginannya dengan cara menggali dulu banyak informasi, menganalisis dan mencari kelemahan sebelum menghancurkannya. Kwon Soonyoung bukan orang yang bisa kalah semudah itu. Kalah tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya.

"Jun, selidiki ini nanti. Ketua OSIS kecoa itu tidak bisa seenaknya."

"Siapa yang kau bilang kecoa, binatang melata?"

Yoon Jeonghan rupanya sudah berdiri di depan Soonyoung, beserta adik kembarnya Juwi dan beberapa orang anggota OSIS di belakang mereka berdua.

Soonyoung kaget, "Yoon Jeonghan?"

Seluruh anggota Komite Disiplin terkesima dengan kemunculan ketua OSIS. Lebih terkesima lagi karena ketua OSIS yang mereka kenal cupu, kuper dan buluk ternyata punya rambut hitam lembut sepunggung, mata jernih dan wajah yang sumpah demi apa secantik adik kembarnya yang sudah populer lebih dulu dengan kecantikannya. Jun langsung mengangkat kamera yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. _Ketua OSIS mau menampakkan diri di muka umum adalah peristiwa yang sangat langka, harus difoto dulu._

"Kwon Soonyoung, jangan coba-coba menguasai sekolah ini sendirian. Kau tidak pantas jadi kaisar disini selama masih ada aku!"

Diam beberapa saat sebelum Jeonghan berbalik dan berkata, "Juwi, ayo kita kembali. Aku sudah kehilangan selera untuk memeriksa ruangan Believers."

Juwi menurut, "Baik, kak."

Rombongan cewek OSIS aduhai berjalan menjauh.

Soonyoung merobek kertas pengumuman yang tadi ditempelkan di ruangan klub yang sudah ditinggalkan, "Sombong amat perempuan satu itu!"

"Jadi bagaimana, Soonyoung? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Jun.

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya keras-keras. Diam sejenak untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, namun tidak berhasil. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi kemarahan, dan kekesalan, _dan Jihoon_.

Kenapa sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan cewek satu itu? Padahal mereka sudah bertunangan tapi bahkan cara Jihoon melihatnya itu sama seperti ketika cewek itu melihat sampah (Soonyoung saja yang tidak tahu kalau dia punya 49 saingan resmi untuk mendapatkan Jihoon—dan ia tidak sadar kalau saingannya bertambah setelah Jihoon masuk ke klub PR Believers). Soonyoung menggigit kuku—kebiasaannya jika ia sedang berpikir.

"Apapun akan kulakukan. Yang penting Jihoon jadi milikku." Lalu ia menatap Jun dan anggotanya, "Kita kembali untuk hari ini."

Jun mengangguk. Memerintahkan anak buah lain untuk mundur hari ini.

"Soonyoung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Soonyoung melirik Jun, "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Jun cepat-cepat mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak, aku hanya bertanya."

Soonyoung berjalan melewati Jun tanpa bicara apa-apa. Jun hanya mengendikkan bahu, menyusul di belakang Soonyoung.

.

"Eh, eh, coba lihat!" Jihoon berseru semangat. Ruangan baru yang lebih baik dan besar membuat semangatnya juga ikut lebih baik sekarang, "Aku baru saja mengecek _website_ OSIS. Ketua OSIS sudah memasukkan _link_ Believers di _homepage_ mereka."

Mingyu yang kelihatan paling takjub, "Tuhanku, perjuanganku tidak sia-sia!"

Wonwoo di pojokan nyeletuk, "Berduaan dengan cewek cantik berdada besar, diciumi, dibelai-belai, itu kau sebut perjuangan? Itu namanya _pernyamananan_ , Mingyu."

Tiga kakak kelas mengamini, "Mingyu beruntung sekali punya penggemar fanatik sekeren ketua OSIS."

"Iya, sudah cantik, bodinya bagus, pintar lagi."

Mingyu menggerutu, "Kalian sama sekali tidak tahu rasanya nyaris diperkosa."

"Ya jelas Mingyu tidak tertarik, dia kan sukanya dengan tipe-tipe _loli_ atau _pettan_ yang punyanya _lemon,_ bukan _melon_." Wonwoo berucap enteng dan Mingyu langsung menerjangnya untuk membekap mulut.

Dua-duanya melirik Jihoon.

"Yang sudah ya sudah, lagipula kita sudah punya ruangan baru dan kita tidak lagi dibatasi oleh Komite Disiplin." Jihoon tersenyum senang, "Sekarang ayo kita buat jadwal untuk klub!"

Semuanya diam.

"Eh, ayo dong, supaya klub kita maju!"

Masih krik-krik-krik.

"EH AYO DONG RESPON AKU, AKU NANGIS NIH!" Jihoon mencak-mencak meremat kertas _kokoru_ yang tersisa dari hasil kerja sambilan tiga kakak kelas.

"Gini deh, Jihoon." Wonwoo mendekat, "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi ketua klub kita?"

Jihoon cemberut, "Kok seenaknya menentukan begitu?"

"Yah, soalnya keahlian kita cuma di komputer dan mesin, kalau masalah manajerial kami lemah, jadi kami serahkan padamu saja." Mingyu menimpali sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jihoon. "Sanggup kan sanggup kan?"

Jihoon melirik tiga kakak kelas yang masih sibuk kerja sambilan.

Menyebalkan, apa setelah banyak langkah yang mereka tempuh akhirnya juga tidak akan ada bedanya dengan yang sebelumnya?

"Jihoon?" Wonwoo mengibaskan tangan di depan muka Jihoon, "Ji-Hoon-ah-manis-ku~"

Jihoon kembali mendapatkan fokusnya dan melirik tajam pada Wonwoo.

 _Ya, apa boleh buat._

"Baiklah, tapi aku juga sangat memerlukan bantuan kalian ya."

Papa selalu mengajarkan Jihoon untuk menghormati orangtua, guru dan seniornya nanti. Jadi, satu-satunya anggota kelas satu itu membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam di depan kakak-kakak seniornya di klub.

"Mohon dengan sangat bantuannya."

Kepala Jihoon ditepuk oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Tiga kakak kelas menghampirinya dan menggenggam tangannya.

 _Kami mengandalkanmu, lho._

.

 _(see you next chapter)_

.

Ps: jadi, intinya saya lupa password akun ini dan pc saya yang bobrok sudah ga bisa dipake buat internetan. saya gabisa ngasih horizontal line. yHa.  
pss; mingyu punya 107 teman. Mari simpulkan siapakah teman-temannya itu?  
psss; kemarin ada yang nanya ini kaya mirip suatu komik yang judulnya cyber cyber, iya kan emang saya ambil plot dari situ lho, yuk dibaca lagi catatan saya yang diatas/?  
pssss: ini kisahnya ngeremake atau apa sih ini ceritanya ya? Masalahnya kalau ngeremake itu persis sama dan Cuma diubah bagian yang perlu saja; misalnya ciri-ciri fisik karakter yang kita pakai. Tapi ngeremake manga itu susah sisbro/? Soalnya teks manga itu sebagian besar balon dialog doang, susah deskripsinya/? Ya makanya saya ambil plot dari situ tapi saya Cuma nulis scene per scene yang saya inget dan saya bikin lagi scene yang mungkin ga ada di manganya sebagai penyesuai. Aduh apalah gangerti saya masalah remake-remake gituan, masih nyubi juga. Tolong kasih tau sebenernya ini termasuk remake apa ga biar enak saya nulisnya.  
psssss; ada yang bisa nebak ga, siapakah idol yang saya jadikan karakter tiga kakak kelas itu?


	3. Chapter 3

Jihoon duduk di depan komputer agak lama, tiga kakak kelas yang sedang menjahit kain flanel untuk membuat boneka gantungan kunci mendekati Jihoon pelan-pelan. Sojung yang paling dulu bertanya, "Ada apa, Ji?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa, _eonni._ " Jihoon menjawab pelan. "Aku cuma sedang heran."

"Heran kenapa?" Sojung bertanya lagi.

"Sudah hampir seminggu sejak kita pindah, Soonyoung sudah tidak pernah lagi mengganggu kita."

Sojung kelihatan bingung, "Bagus kan kalau dia tidak mengganggu kita lagi?"

 _Iya sih ya. Kenapa aku malah bertanya begitu?_ Jihoon memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan. Sojung tidak menyadari kalau Jihoon sedang merutuki diri sendiri.

"Kenapa Ji? Kepalamu sakit?" Sojung bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Jihoon menjawab tidak apa-apa karena memang dia tidak sedang pusing. Tapi, mengenai tidak apa-apa tersebut, Jihoon sedikit meragukannya. Ia memikirkan apakah ada rencana yang disimpan oleh Soonyoung selama tidak mengusiknya dan believers beberapa waktu ini.

.

(Freedom)

 _Kebut nulis mumpung dirumah. Maaf ga saya beta_ _. Lalu maaf karena ini updatenya lama banget. Btw, happy b'day Choi Seungcheol!_

.

Soonyoung baru saja menghabiskan sarapan, ngaca sebentar sambil membetulkan dasi, _Oh, agak miring lima derajat._ Dengan penuh ketelitian Soonyoung meluruskan dasinya.

Jun menguap di sofa ruang Komite Disiplin saat Soonyoung baru keluar dari ruangan ketua, suasana sepi karena ini adalah jam kegiatan belajar. Jun sepertinya baru bangun sehabis nonton siaran Piala Eropa sampai dini hari, dia lagi taruhan dengan salah satu juniornya di Komite Disiplin, Jun mana mau rugi. Lagian ini kesempatannya untuk memulihkan tabungan selepas membayar perawatan PC-nya dari rumah sakit perkakas kelolaan Wonwoo.

"Kerjaanmu begadang terus ha, Jun?" Soonyoung menatap keji, "Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk terus memantau Believers dan Calon Istriku?"

 _Taikucing, sudah jelas ditolak tetap aja ngebet._ Jun ngebatin, tapi masih tetap tersenyum.

"Soonyoung, tadi subuh aku lihat page Believers. Mereka sudah memasukkan fitur _personal chat_ bagi pengunjung blog yang ingin bertanya-tanya tentang Believers."

Soonyoung masih melirik Jun.

"Itu doang?"

"Iya." Jun masih tersenyum lebar, "mau lihat?"

Soonyoung mendekat dan melirik ke PC Jun yang masih menyala sehabis dipakai _live streaming._ Mereka melihat ke blog Believers dan masuk menggunakan id samaran.

"Anjir, blognya norak banget. _Background_ _-_ nya pink polkadot pula."

Jun _facepalm,_ "Itu kan selera calon istrimu."

Soonyoung sambil mengikuti arah kursor Jun di layar mendadak terpikir sesuatu, dia langsung menepuk pundak Jun keras-keras sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jun! Edan, aku punya ide luarbiasa!"

Jun kaget, untung belum setengah mati. Dia sudah menemani Soonyoung sebagai teman kurang lebih setahun lamanya jadi dia sudah terbiasa dengan hormon dan emosi Soonyoung yang meledak-ledak, "Apaan?"

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, "Kita pasang jebakan pakai ini."

Kalau Kwon Soonyoung sudah bilang jebakan, berarti otak liciknya mulai jalan. Jun sebenaranya bukan orang yang licik, tapi kadang dia suka melihat orang lain menderita. Jadi, ia memutar kursi menghadap Soonyoung dan memilih untuk mendengarkan titah bosnya.

"Selama ini aku selalu gagal mendekati Jihoon karena dua curut itu, si Mingyu dan Wonwoo." Soonyoung mulai menjelaskan latar belakang dari rencananya, "Tapi, aku kenal Mingyu sejak lama dan Wonwoo itu juga bukan orang yang pinter-pinter amat, dia sebenarnya autis."

Jun _facepalm_ part dua, ya ngapain gitu bagian Wonwoo autis pake dijelasin.

"Terus, aku tahu dari curhatan Jihoon saat kami masih sering kirim email tiap malam, dia suka banget sama yang namanya dongeng legenda. Mungkin Papanya masih suka bacain dongeng sampai SMP." Soonyoung menoeh kepada Jun, "Jun, buruan ketik."

Jun mengangguk, langsung mengetik di kotak pesan, " _Hello, my name is Soonyoung, call me soon._ "

Kerah kemeja Jun dicekik lalu diangkat, "Oi, aku tidak suka candaan murah itu. Sudah kubilang kita pasang jebakan."

Jun mengetik lagi, " _Kita pasang jebakan._ "

"Bego, yang itu jangan ditulis!" Soonyoung mulai emosi, tangannya menoyor kepala Jun. "Dengarkan aku dulu, kau bisa menurutiku tidak, sih?!"

"Si-siap pak—" Jun menggosok dahinya, "Jadi aku harus menulis apa?

Soonyoung tersenyum, memberikan Jun secarik kertas yang sudah ditulisi, "Tulis itu, lalu kirim, ga pake lama."

.

"Eh?"

Jihoon yang kebetulan sedang duduk di depan komputer agak kaget melihat kotak _personal chat_ diisi satu pesan. Tiga kakak kelas dan juga duo aneh yang kebetulan memilih ngaso di ruangan baru—lumayan, di ruangan baru kan ada _AC_ —ikutan kepo dan mendekati manusia dengan postur paling cilik.

"Ada apaan?" Mingyu bertanya duluan.

"Tamu pertama di _site_ kita nih!" Jihoon berbinar-binar, membuka pesan tersebut.

 _Selamat sore, mate! Kami ada info penting nih! Telah ditemukan objek harta karun di gedung timur area B! Cepat datang kesana sebelum ratusan pemburu harta karun lainnya mengambil objek itu terlebih dahulu!_

Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung ngakak begitu selesai membaca pesan di _chatbox_ tersebut, "Gila! Bohong banget, mana ada hal kaya gitu di sekolah ini! Humor yang ngirim ini garing banget, krenyes!"

"Kayanya asik ya?"

Mendadak hening, Mingyu, Wonwoo dan tiga kakak kelas tidak bersuara. Jihoon yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dan sekarang sudah mengetik pesan balasan berisi ucapan terima kasih kepada sang pengirim pesan. Mingyu meraih pundaknya dan membuat kursi Jihoon berputar. Jihoon menatapnya agak terganggu ketika kedua tangan Mingyu mencengkeram bahunya.

"Heh, mana ada yang kaya gitu, sadar Ji jaman sekarang mana ada harta karun."

"Pasti ada!" Jihoon bersikeras, menunjuk hidung Mingyu degan telunjuk, "Jika tidak ada, tidak mungkin bisa ada informasi seperti ini. Ini informasi penting, tahu!" ujarnya dengan wajah mengeras.

Mingyu baru saja ingin membalas kalimat Jihoon saat ia melihat notifikasi ada satu pesan masuk lagi di kotak pesan. Ia mendahului Jihoon membukanya dan matanya melebar ketika melihat isi pesan tersebut.

 _Segera pergi ke gedung olahraga! Akan ada event cosplayer dengan tema maid-loli jam lima sore ini, boleh handshake, hugging dan foto bersama. tiket hanya ada 500 buah! buruan sebelum kehabisan!_

"LOLI!" Mingyu mendorong Jihoon dari kursi dan langsung mengetik balasan untuk pesan tersebut, "AKU AKAN SEGERA DATANG! MATUR NUWUN MAS!"

"Anjir, mana ada event cosplay semendadak ini, ini pasti bohong!" Wonwoo mendekat, matanya kali ini yang melihat ada pesan masuk di _inbox_ , "Mingyu, buka pesan itu. Pesan bego apalagi kali ini."

"Ini bukan pesan bego, Won! Ini cosplay loli!" sumpah Mingyu nyaris ngiler saking semangatnya, ia lalu membuka pesan terakhir yang diterima.

 _Sahabat pecinta robot, dideteksi adanya satu robot yang dibuang di gedung selatan yang sepi. Ia kelaparan dan kedinginan, bagi siapapun yang mau mencari dan merawat robot yatim-piatu itu, anda sungguh luarbiasa baik. Semoga perbuatan Anda mendapatkan pahala yang sebesar-besarnya. Aamiin._

"KURANGAJAAAR SIAPA YANG BERANI MENDZOLIMI ROBOT IMUT ITU!?" Wonwoo langsung ngecipris, "Aku bakalan kesana, oke! Sekarang juga aku kesana!"

.

Soonyoung ketawa nista membaca pesan balasan, dari bahasanya yang alay, dia tahu kalau Wonwoo yang membalas pesan terakhir, "Nah kan apa kataku? Mereka semua itu bego! Tiga-tiganya kena tipu!"

Jun bisik-bisik ke adik kelas yang kebetulan juga sedang ikut menyaksikan kenistaan Soonyoung, "He, dengar ngga? Dia ngatain tunangannya bego." Adik kelas cuma senyum, tapi tidak berani bicara.

"Nah, sekarang aku tinggal mendatangi Jihoon kesana—"

Sebelum Soonyoung melanjutkan kalimatnya, Jun sudah _facepalm_ duluan, "Pasti itu." Dia bisik-bisik lagi ke adik kelas.

"—lalu membuat dia melahirkan anak-anakku."

"Kan." Jun bisik-bisik lagi.

.

Di ruangan Believers. Sepeninggal Jihoon, Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Eh, eh, sadar ga sih?" Hyojung nyeletuk.

"Apa? apa?" Mihyun yang merespon.

"Memangnya ada ya kejadian yang terjadinya itu sama? Ditemukan harta karun jam sekian, _event cosplay_ jam sekian, robot sekarat juga jam sekian."

Sojung yang dari tadi diam mendadak ikut mikir, "Oh iya ya. Kok bisa—"

.

Jihoon tertegun ketika ia sudah sampai di lokasi yang disebutkan oleh peta petunjuk yang ia print dari kiriman email tentang harta karun itu—petanya terlampir. Ia merasa kenal dengan jalannya. "Ini bukannya jalan menuju ruangan lama ya—"

Jihoon merinding, "Ayo maju terus Jihoon, kalahkan rasa takut. Dapatkan el dorado itu—" nyatanya karena rasa takutlah ia sampai harus menyemangati diri begitu.

Saking seriusnya melihat ke depan, Jihoon tidak melihat adanya ujung kaki seseorang di depannya, ia terus berjalan cepat dan akhir tersandung dan terjerembab di tanah.

"Siapa sih?! Usilnya!" ia menghardik, menggosok hidung yang sepertinya nyaris patah.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Maria-ku."

Jihoon langsung berdiri dan melihat Soonyoung disana, "Jadi kamu yang barusan sengkat kakiku?!" Jihoon menusuk-nusuk dada Soonyoung dengan tenaga yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Dua detik kemudian, Jihoon lompat ke belakang sambil mulai mengaktifkan mode belalang tempur. "Ka-kamu ngapain disini?" tanyanya, "Jangan bilang mau cari harta karun juga, mundur sana! El dorado itu punyaku!"

Soonyoung tertawa melihat respon Jihoon, "Ya aku memang mencari harta karun disini, tapi aku sudah mendapatkannya—"

Jihoon tidak bisa melawan ketika Soonyoung menarik kuat tangannya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cengkeraman di dagu. Keringat Jihoon menitik, ia memucat.

"—yaitu kamu, Jihoon."

Jihoon dibawa masuk ke dalam ruangan Believers yang lama. Soonyoung menutup pintu dan mengunci pintu itu dengan kunci jenis lama. Jihoon berlari selagi Soonyoung lengah untuk merebut kuncinya. Parah. Soonyoung malah menangkapnya dan merengkuh pinggangnya supaya mendekat.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya, "Tempatmu cuma disini, Ji. Dalam pelukanku."

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar cabul!"

Teriakan Jihoon sayup-sayup menghilang, lampu yang tergantung di ujung kabel bergoyang karena guncangan. Lalu, suara terengah Soonyoung disertai geraman terdengar, disusul suara Jihoon yang juga terengah.

Soonyoung menitikkan keringat, mengejar Jihoon yang kecil di ruangan sempit ternyata cukup sulit juga.

"Oi! Berhenti muter-muter di ruangan ini, ngejar kamu itu capek!" Yaelah baru juga ngejar raganya udah capek, apalagi cintanya.

"Aku baru akan berhenti kalau kamu juga berhenti. Oit! Stop disitu!" Jihoon tetap dalam mode siaga belalang tempur. Soonyoung tidak tahan, akhirnya membuka simpul dasi dan blazer almamater karena terlalu panas.

"Ei! Mau apa kamu?!" Jihoon teriak.

"Diam kamu kalau tidak mau kucium sampai lemas!"

Jihoon kicep. Soonyoung melihat ke sekeliling sambil ngedumel, "Sial, gelap banget ruangan ini."

Saat Soonyoung lengah, Jihoon lari ke sudut ruangan, ia ingat ada dinding geser yang didalamnya ada ruangan lagi. Ia menggeser lapisan itu tapi pergerakannya ketahuan oleh Soonyoung ketika dindingnya berderit.

"Jangan lari, Jihoon—"

Jihoon memang menggeser lapisan besar yang digeser itu, tapi ia tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan beratnya. Dinding itu mengarah padanya, Jihoon berteriak sambil memejamkan mata ketika ia merasa sebentar lagi dinding itu menimpanya. Lalu tamatlah dia.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Kok belum kena?

"Oi, sampai kapan kau mau disitu Jihoon?"

Jihoon membuka mata dan melihat Soonyoung gemetaran menahan lapisan dinding dari kayu itu. Jihoon kaget, dan Soonyoung membentaknya lagi.

"Cepetan Jihoon lemot, ini berat. Astaga—"

Jihoon segera beralih dari area yang kemungkinan bakal kena lapisan dinding itu ketika jatuh. Soonyoung makin gemetaran. Keringatnya menitik deras.

 _Sialan, berat banget._ Batinnya.

Lima detik kemudian Soonyoung roboh—tertimpa lapisan dinding itu juga. Jihoon berteriak, mau tidak mau akhirnya menolongnya.

"Tsk, bahuku."

Jihoon sementara lupa niat Soonyoung yang awalnya mau 'ehem-ehemin' dia, ia sigap membuka kancing atas seragam Soonyoung dan mengecek bahunya. Melihatnya saja Jihoon nyeri.

"Merah banget, aku kompres mau?"

Soonyoung sok kuat, langsung nutupin luka memar di bahunya. "Ngga usah."

Jihoon mengerutkan dahi, dari raut mukanya Soonyoung tahu cewek itu mau protes. Dan benar saja, Jihoon langsung marah-marah.

"Kalau itu ngga dikompres nanti makin parah, kalau makin parah nanti tambah bengkak, kalau tambah bengkak nanti—"

"Diam, ini juga gara-gara kamu pake acara kabur-kaburan segala. Coba aja kamu diam dan lahirkan anak-anakku—UAGH! GILA JIHOON MATI AKU!" Soonyoung teriak kencang ketika Jihoon menekan memar di pundaknya kuat-kuat.

"Diam saja disitu, awas kalau sampai bergerak barang sesenti." Jihoon mengancam, lalu berdiri, ia—untungnya masih ingat dimana letak saklar lampu ruangan itu. Jihoon menekan saklarnya dan ruangan jadi lebih terang.

"Nah, terang. Dari tadi kek begini, Ji—"

Ups.

Baik Jihoon maupun Soonyoung fokus terhadap sebuah benda kecil di lantai.

Ups.

Jihoon sigap melompat, menerkam kunci yang sepertinya dijatuhkan Soonyoung saat tertimpa lapisan dinding tadi. Ia lalu segera menuju pintu ruangan. Sip, ia sebentar lagi selamat dari Kwon Soonyoung.

Tapi, sudah dijelaskan berkali-kali bahwa Kwon Soonyoung bukanlah orang yang gampang menyerah. Ia sengaja menubrukkan dirinya pada Jihoon, badan Jihoon terdorong ke depan dan sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi.

Kunci ruangan lama itu sama tuanya dengan bangunannya. Sudah banyak karatnya, dan karena kejadian tadi kuncinya—

"GYAAA!"

—Patah.

"Ku-kuncinya… patah…"

Baik Jihoon dan Soonyoung pun sama-sama terdiam. Soonyoung berbalik pada Jihoon, "Ponselmu, Jihoon. Aku tidak bawa ponsel tadi."

Jihoon menggeleng, memperlihatkan ponselnya. "Batrenya tinggal satu persen."

Sedetik kemudian ponsel Jihoon menampilkan 'matikan daya' di layarnya.

Soonyoung panik, "Jendela ada?"

"Ngga ada."

"PC yang bisa tersambung ke jaringan?"

"Kan sudah kalian ambil semua PC-nya."

"Kok bisa-bisanya kalian pakai ruangan seperti ini dulunya?" Soonyoung uring-uringan.

Jihoon merengut, "Ini juga kan gara-gara kamu yang rese."

Soonyoung maju ke depan, "Dobrak aja pintunya lah, ngeselin."

Jihoon ingin mencegah, "Eh, ja—"

Terlambat. Soonyoung sudah mendobrak pintunya. Berhasil sih tidak, bahunya kena bentur lagi iya. Soonyoung mundur otomatis sambil gemetaran, "Gila, bahuku… gila—" lalu jatuh terduduk.

Jihoon _facepalm,_ membuka simpul dasinya lalu membuka kran wastafel. Untung saja air masih mengalir, Jihoon membasahi dasinya dengan air kran. Ini cukup dingin untuk mengompres memar di bahu Soonyoung.

"Diam dulu." Jihoon memperingatkan sekali lagi. Ia duduk di belakang Soonyoung dan membuka lagi bahunya yang tadi memar—habis kena bentur karena dobrakan sia-sia, kelihatannya memar Soonyoung makin parah. Jihoon mengusapnya pelan-pelan dengan dasinya yang tadi dibasahi air.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih, Soonyoung." Jihoon berdeham, "Aku tidak menyangka sekali, tapi—"

Soonyoung menoleh sedikit kepada Jihoon, "Tapi kenapa?"

"Tapi, mungkin kita sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Aku tidak mau mati disini bersamamu."

Pelipis Soonyoung membuat tiga persimpangan urat, "Kalimatmu itu sumpah. Semudah itu kamu menyerah, kujamin kita tidak akan kelaparan, apalagi mati."

"Ya habis, err—" Jihoon bingung mau bilang apa, "—kamu bilang lahirkan anak melulu, suka nyosor sembarangan, makanya lebih baik aku kabur darimu."

Soonyoung tidak menjawab cukup lama.

"Jihoon, semua lelaki itu memang begini." Ujarnya. "Bahkan Wonwoo yang begitupun bisa saja nafsu denganmu. Bukan cuma aku saja."

 _Ya tapi kamu obvious banget, gila._ Jihoon membatin.

Sekitaran satu jam, mereka masih terjebak di dalam ruangan tersebut. Jihoon merapatkan kaki, memeluknya. Suhu mulai turun dan Jihoon bersin satu kali. Soonyoung meliriknya, lalu mendengus, dengan cepat menyelimutkan blazer almamaternya di pundak Jihoon.

"Eh, Soonyoung _—_ "

"Tidak apa-apa, pakai saja. Blazer itu sebenarnya jaket anti panas, anti peluru, anti senjata tajam, anti dingin."

Jihoon melotot, pantesan berat blazernya. "Gila, ini jaket _fiber hi-tech_ —"

Soonyoung melotot bangga, "Iyalah, yang khusus didesain hanya untukku."

Ya biar sebaik apa juga, Soonyoung tetap saja narsis dan sombong kebangetan. Jihoon sebenarnya tidak enak juga karena Soonyoung yang notabene pemilik jaket malah kedinginan—cowok itu pakaian atasnya hanya tinggal kemeja saja.

"Soonyoung."

"Hng."

Jihoon membuka jaket Soonyoung, "Ayo kesini, eh ta-tapi jangan macam-macam ya."

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon beberapa detik, lalu tersenyum, "Jihoon, sepertinya kamu sudah benar-benar lupa karena apa kamu kubawa ke tempat ini." Senyum Soonyoung selanjutnya menjadi seringaian.

"Ternyata kamu baik ya—"

Jihoon dalam satu dorongan sudah dibaringkan di lantai, Soonyoung sudah menciumnya dalam-dalam. Jihoon berusaha mendorongnya, dan kemudian ia ingat bahu Soonyoung. Jihoon meremas bahu Soonyoung keras-keras dan benar saja cowok itu langsung melepas ciumannya.

"JIHOON!"

Kampret, dia malah marah.

Jihoon mau lari, tapi Soonyoung menangkapnya dan memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Jihoon, menahannya diatas kepala gadis itu. Sumpah Soonyoung mupeng, Jihoon tidak jadi diehem-ehem malah akhirnya digelitiki sampai menangis.

"Su-sudah!" Jihoon sudah mengeluarkan air mata, "Kalau tidak berhenti aku akan—ugh…"

Soonyoung berhenti sejenak, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jihoon, "Akan apa?"

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya, "Kugigit tanganmu, kukunyah hingga berdarah-darah."

Soonyoung belum sempat bereaksi ketika Jihoon mendadak menggigit jemarinya. Ia berjengit, gigitan Jihoon sakit juga.

"Kamu serius gigit?"

Jihoon malah mulai mengunyah jari Soonyoung. Soonyoung memekik lagi, "Oi, sakit!"

Soonyoung menahan kepala Jihoon dengan tangannya yang lain lalu menarik tangannya yang baru saja digigit Jihoon. Ia menjilat jari-jarinya yang memang berdarah karena digigit Jihoon.

"Diam saja disitu. Aku sudah melupakan tujuanku untuk membuatmu hamil anakku."

Jihoon buru-buru duduk. Menarik jaket Soonyoung untuk melingkupi badannya, Jihoon tidak berani lagi bicara.

"Jihoon, kenapa sih kau selalu menghindariku?"

Jihoon meliriknya, "Karena kamu tukang paksa, egois, sok berkuasa, ga ada bagus-bagusnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau malah _stay_ sama Mingyu dan Wonwoo?"

Jihoon masih mampu menjawab, "Mereka itu baik, selalu menolongku, tidak seperti kamu."

 _Lee Jihoon tidak ingat Kwon Soonyoung sudah menolongnya dari insiden ketiban lapisan dinding. Sepertinya memarnya sama sekali bukan reminder bagi Jihoon._

"Mereka melakukan semua hal demi uang." Soonyoung menyelonjorkan kaki, "Terlepas dari kamu benci aku atau tidak, aku hanya tidak mau kamu dimanfaatkan mereka. Aku hanya mau pegang janjiku untuk selalu melindungi disini."

 _Kwon Soonyoung tidak ingat bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu ia baru saja akan memperkosa Lee Jihoon._

"Minimal mereka tidak suka memaksaku sepertimu."

Hening sesaat, sebelum Soonyoung berkata, "Benar juga, ya."

Jihoon mendadak heran, "Kok kamu mendadak jadi penurut begini?"

"Penurut apanya?" Soonyoung tidak suka dibilang penurut, alisnya dua-duanya terangkat. Jihoon kira Soonyoung akan menyemburnya dengan protes karena dibilang penurut, tapi yang keluar dari mulut Soonyoung ternyata adalah, "Ji, cium bau gosong ga?"

Jihoon mendadak penasaran, hidungnya kembang kempis mengendus, "Oh iya—astaga Soonyoung itu apaan?"

Jihoon menunjuk sesuatu di ujung ruangan, Soonyoung mengarahkan pandangan disana dan mangut-mangut, "Oh, itu tikus kebakar karena gigitin kabel listrik."

"IYA AKU TAU KALAU ITU SOONYOUNG! MASALAHNYA INI GIMANA BISA KEBAKARAN BEGO!"

"OH IYA ASTAGA KAMPRET TIRAINYA KEBAKAR."

Lalu dua orang itu kalang kabut mencari jalan keluar, "OI JIHOON, KATAMU DISINI TIDAK ADA JENDELA, KENAPA BISA ADA TIRAI?"

"YA MANA AKU TAHU, SOONYOUNG, BURUAN MASUK SINI!" Jihoon sepertinya masih ingat bahwa ada ruangan rahasia di balik dinding—yang dindingnya sudah roboh. Soonyoung ikut melompat kesana lalu Jihoon menutupnya dengan pintu geser yang lebih tipis.

"Ternyata kalian punya ruang rahasia ya?"

Jihoon berbinar-binar, "Kan? Makanya Wonwoo dan Mingyu- _sunbae_ itu keren, mereka yang bikin ruangan ini."

Soonyoung berdecih tidak suka, lalu mendekati pintu geser yang baru saja ditutup Jihoon, ia menekannya, hasilnya;

"Tapi kok pintunya dari kertas—"

Pintunya robek. Jihoon ternganga tidak percaya.

Soonyoung menoleh padanya lalu berkata, "Kamu salah kalau menilai mereka terlalu hebat, mereka itu tipe yang selalu membuat hal besar dengan menekan uang yang ada, jadinya ya seperti ini."

Jihoon rasanya ingin menangis, _terkutuk kau, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo._

Sementara api sudah mulai membakar ruangan lama, di ruangan tempat persembunyian Soonyoung cepat mengetuki bagian dinding ruangan sambil berjalan memutar.

"Kamu lagi ngapain?" Jihoon bertanya panik, karena api mulai mendekat ke tempat persembunyian mereka.

Soonyoung masih mengetuki dinding, "Kalau ini buatan mereka, pasti ada kelemahannya."

Tok tok tok; suara ketukan dinding.

Tok tok tok; ini masih dinding.

Tuk tuk tuk.

Nah. soonyoung tersenyum puas, mundur beberapa langkah—ancang-ancang menendang.

"HIAT!"

Dinding itu ditendang, dan langsung jebol. Jihoon lagi-lagi menganga, ternyata dindingnya cuma dilapisi triplek tipis. Tipis banget malahan.

"Ternyata cuma dilapis papan. Njir."

Api mulai masuk ke ruangan dan Soonyoung lekas menarik Jihoon untuk keluar dari ruangan. Mereka sama-sama tidak tahu sebabnya, tapi langsung ada ledakan ketika mereka keluar dari bangunan itu. Soonyoung menangkup pipi Jihoon dengan wajah panik, "Ji, tidak apa-apa?"

"E-eh iya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Ikuti aku, ayo tarik nafas dalam-dalam."

Keduanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Soonyoung berdiri lalu menggerakkan bahunya sebentar, "Aku mau mengecek bangunan dulu, setidaknya bisa mencegah apinya menyebar ke bangunan lain."

Soonyoung mengancingkan seragamnya dan mulai beranjak pergi, Jihoon buru-buru menahan lengannya, "Eh, Soonyoung—"

Soonyoung berbalik, dan Jihoon mendadak diam, mikir bagusnya ia harus seperti apa. _kayanya aneh kalau harus bilang terima kasih, lagian niat awalnya mengurungku disini kan sudah jelek._

Jihoon mengembalikan jaket almamater Soonyoung, "Nih, jaketmu ketinggalan."

Soonyoung melirik Jihoon, ia berbalik dan mendekat pada Jihoon dengan cepat lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman cepat.

"Mau kau lari kemanapun, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu. Ingat itu."

Dengan itu Soonyoung pergi untuk kembali ke bangunan. Jihoon membatu di tempat, meraba bibirnya sendiri.

 _Sial, jantungnya kenapa malah berdebar._

"Oi, Jihoon!"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung memanggil begitu mereka melihat Jihoon di depan bangunan yang terbakar—tapi sepertinya Jihoon tidak mendengarnya. Mingyu berlari duluan dan disusul Wonwoo, ia menepuk pipi Jihoon yang melamun, "Oi, Jihoon, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Jihoon menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah kucel, lalu sedetik kemudian ia langsung meninju rusuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo dengan keras, "Kalian kemana saja?! Harusnya kalian segera datang menolong kek! Aku ketakutan setengah mati—tidak aku hampir mati-"

Jihoon menangis terduduk lalu Wonwoo mengelus kepalanya, "Hei, hei, sudah. Kami disini, tenang, Ji."

"Bodoh ah." Jihoon beneran ngambek, duduk memeluk lutut. Rasa terkejutnya baru terasa sekarang, serius, ia memang hampir mati.

Mingyu mengelus pundaknya, "Ayo pulang, Ji. Nanti ceritakan di ruang klub. Jangan nangis gih, ayo berdiri."

Wonwoo membantu Jihoon berdiri, tanpa sengaja hidungnya menubruk bahu Jihoon. Ia mengendus bau parfum. Tapi bukan parfum Jihoon.

Apa tadi Jihoon bersama orang lain? tapi siapa?

(to be continued)

.

Ps: pada aakhirnya saya batal update re-do dan memutuskan menyelesaikan chapter ini untuk freedom. Tuh sunhun momentnya dah saya kasih. Gimana gimana? Sudah puas apa belum? He he. Maaf kelamaan ya kayanya buat chap ini. Tapi, pls kindly leave a review for this, review adalah semangat bagi saya, yeay.


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi ini begitu masuk klub, Jihoon sudah dihadang oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo dengan aura (sok) mengintimidasi. Jihoon _facepalm_ , "Minggir dong, mau lewat. Mau ke toilet, kebelet nih."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih belum menyingkir, mereka kayanya tau sih kalau Jihoon ngibul biar bisa lewat.

Jihoon senewen, "Minggir ga?"

"Jelasin semalam kamu di ruangan lama kita sama siapa?"

 _Lho, kok?_ Jihoon tidak tahu darimana dua orang aneh ini tahu kalau dia tidak sendirian di ruangan lama kemarin. Bentar, mereka nanya, _berarti Mingyu sama Wonwoo ga sempet lihat Soonyoung kan?_

Jihoon galau mau bohong apa mau jujur.

Jihoon menarik baju Wonwoo karena posisinya lebih dekat, "Kalau aku jujur kalian marah ga?"

Wonwoo senyum malaikat, "Ga bakal kok. Jihoon mau jujur?"

Jihoon menghela nafas, "Jadi semalam aku itu dijebak Soonyoung, terus dia ngunci kami berdua di ruangan lama lalu karena suatu kejadian kunci ruangan itu patah lalu, eh, APAAN NIH LEPASIN?!" Jihoon teriak ketika Mingyu dan Wonwoo mencengkeram masing-masing bahu kiri dan kanannya.

"Serius?! Kamu kekunci berduaan saja sama Soonyoung!?" mereka berdua berteriak histeris.

 _Biasa aja tolong—_ ini kakak kelas bertiga yang mojok di sudut ruangan yang membatin.

* * *

.

 **(Freedom)**

 _Pada tau ngga ini tanggal berapa? Kasih tau saya dong_

.

* * *

Jadi Jihoon menceritakan perihal ia yang terkunci dengan Soonyoung dari awal mereka masuk ruangan dan keluar ruangan (Jihoon mengurangi bagian dimana ia dicium oleh Soonyoung, dan dimana hatinya merasa _doki-doki_ setelah dicium). Wonwoo tertawa-tawa mendengarnya, Mingyu tidak. Ia merangkul bahu Jihoon dan membisikinya sesuatu, "Jadi kamu sudah kan?"

Jihoon meneguk ludah, "Sudah apa?"

"Soonyoung mem*piip*mu, lalu mem*piip*mu, setelah itu kalian *piip* sampai kamu *piip*."

"Anjir ya jangan pakai piip piip, kamu ngomong apa sih?" Jihoon menggeplak Mingyu supaya lepas dari rangkulannya, "Sudah kubilang aku ga ada apa-apa sama dia! Ya… selain status tunangan itu."

"Ya sudahlah, sekarang itu tidak masalah kan? Berterima kasihlah pada tikus yang merelakan dirinya mati terbakar, jadi insting bertahan hidup Soonyoung aktif dan melupakan insting hewaninya untuk menghamilimu." Wonwoo berucap kemudian.

Jihoon mengangguk. Ia tidak mengamuk dan berusaha mengatur hatinya sejenak—yang sebenarnya agak panik saat Mingyu menanyainya. Ia tidak mau Mingyu ataupun Wonwoo tahu bahwa ia sempat-sempatnya berdebar ketika Soonyoung berada dekat dengannya.

Sebenarnya Soonyoung tidak selamanya jahat.

Jihoon duduk lalu menghidupkan televisi. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan remote ketika saluran lokal sekolah menampilkan Kwon Soonyoung di acara berita sekolah. Tajuknya; Kwon Soonyoung sang Penyelamat Sekolah dari Kebakaran.

Anjir, lebay amat.

"Dia memanfaatkan ini semua demi popularitas, kurang ajar. Aku pingin hajar dia—MINGYU JANGAN HALANGI AKU!" Ini suara Wonwoo yang siap melompat dan memukuli tv dengan tongkat _baseball_. Mingyu sigap menahannya dari belakang.

"Won, ini tv baru, Won. _Eling_."

Jihoon langsung mematikan tv. "Aku ijin pulang ke asrama ya. Rasanya mendadak tidak enak badan."

.

Soonyoung baru saja kembali ke ruangan Komite Disiplin, Jun disana sambil makan semangkuk _patbingsoo_ dan engga bagi-bagi. Ketika Soonyoug melewatinya, Jun bertanya, "Gimana pemberian penghargaannya?"

Soonyoung melepas simpul dasi lalu mendaratkan bokong di sofa, "Biasa aja, orang kalangan atas sepertiku ini sudah biasa mendapatkan penghargaan."

 _Anjir, sombong aja masih ni anak._ Jun tersenyum meskipun hatinya berkata demikian, "Iya, tapi belum dapat-dapat hati tunangan ya? Ehe ehe."

Soonyoung nyaris terjungkal, "Oh iya, Jihoon."

Jun kaget melihat Soonyoung yang langsung mikir, kemudian ia mendekati Soonyoung—dekat banget sampai Soonyoung mendorongnya, "Anjir ngapain?!"

Jun cengengesan, "Jadi gimana proses bikin debay-nya semalem? Sukses?"

Soonyoug diam, tapi pelipisnya memunculkan tiga persimpangan, "Gagal, gara-gara tikus sialan itu."

Jun seolah mengerti suasana hati Soonyoung berubah langsung berdehem dan memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran sekali. Ditatapnya Soonyoung disebelahnya yang masih termenung seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jun, sumpah, aku suka banget sama Jihoon."

Ini pernyataan cinta atau apaan? Jun menaikkan satu alis. Soonyoung kalau stress perubahannya terlalu drastis, dari gila ke bego. "Ha? Te-terus?"

"Ya gimana caranya supaya dia suka padaku. Dia selalu saja menolakku."

 _Yaiyalah ditolak, belum apaan juga udah minta melahirkan anakmu._ Lagi-lagi Jun cuma bisa ngebatin, wajahnya masih tersenyum.

"Kalau menurutku sih, sebaiknya kau mencoba belajar untuk menjadi lebih lembut terlebih dulu, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung meliriknya dengan mata memicing, "Lembut?"

"Iya, misalnya kamu berlagak agak lemah gitu di depan Jihoon."

"ANJIR YA GA BAKAL, GA BAKAL MAU!" Soonyoung mencak-mencak di depan Jun. nyaris menghantamkan sikunya ke pipi mulus sang wakil—engga sengaja sih sebenernya.

"Berlebihan banget responmu, ndul!" Jun protes.

"Untuk hal itu ngga, ngga bakal. Aku bakal pakai cara lain, tapi bukan dengan menurunkan harga diriku." Soonyoung memalingkan muka, memilih untuk masuk ke ruangannya sambil menghembuskan dengusan kasar.

.

Jihoon berguling di ranjangnya, hari ini dia memilih bolos—ya sesekali ngga apa-apa kan? Tapi jangan ditiru ya. Myungho bilang dia sedang ada ujian penting ketika Jihoon mengirimkan _chat_ padanya. Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi, kok Myungho bisa pegang hape?

Jihoon meletakkan ponselnya dan memilih untuk menyalakan pc—pc itu adalah satu hak wajib yang didapatkan oleh siswa yang bersekolah di _acropolis_. Jika pc-nya rusak, mendapatkan garansi tak terbatas selama masih melanjutkan pendidikan di _acropolis_. Hanya perlu tahu saja, sekolah ini terdiri dari taman kanak-kanak sampai universitas, tapi lingkungannya dipisah-pisah. Dan jika untuk _high school_ luasnya sudah menyerupai kota, maka pikirkan lagi jika ditambah luas lingkungan _kindergarten, elementary, middle,_ sampai _college_.

Jihoon membuka emailnya, dia sebenarnya terbiasa berkirim email dengan Papa sambil online lewat pc karena Papa lebih suka mengurus semuanya lewat email—jika bisa sih mereka ngomong setiap hari lewat email meskipun ada di satu rumah, tapi Mama sudah pasti tidak akan setuju. Jihoon tahu persis bahwa Papa itu terlampau _freak_ untuk beberapa hal.

Benar saja, ada kotak masuk dari Papa, dan Jihoon langsung membukanya dengan semangat. Tapi, semangat itu langsung luntur sedetik kemudian.

"Astaga, gawat."

Jihoon mengepalkan tangannya, matanya masih terpaku ke layar pc yang menyala, dahinya berkeringat karena gugup.

"Papa akan kesini untuk mengecek keadaanku?"

Jihoon melihat waktu email itu dikirimkan, itu sudah dari semalam.

"Sial."

Jihoon mematikan pc dan kembali memakai seragam. Setengah berlari ia keluar dari kamarnya—hampir lupa mengunci pintu. Astaga, dia harus menemukan Papa sebelum Papa ketemu dengan si gila Soonyoung!

.

Jeonghan melirik kearah Juwi yang juga sedang melirik seorang pria dengan rambut pirang agak coklat—pakai anting, dan baju yang urakan; maksudnya urakan itu adalah kemeja polos pas badan dengan tiga kancing terbuka—sedang asyik merokok sambil mengajak burung merpati di dekat air mancur di pusat sekolah untuk bicara.

"Cuit cuit? Hng.. cuit cuit."

Jeonghan dan Juwi meskipun tidak saling bicara, merasa pria itu ganteng tapi otaknya mungkin kurang banyak.

"Pak, saya minta tolong matikan rokok Anda." Jeonghan menggawil pundak pria itu, "Di _acropolis_ dilarang untuk merokok."

"Hng, oh? Maafkan aku kalau begitu." Pria itu menoleh sedikit, masih membelakangi Jeonghan dan Juwi—sesaat kemudian pria itu berdiri dan berbalik badan, menjatuhkan rokoknya dan menginjaknya dengan cuek, tidak memedulikan raut muka kembar OSIS yang sudah sangat kusut dan masam.

"Anda sedang apa disini?" kali ini Juwi yang bertanya, jika itu suara Jeonghan, pasti sudah bergetar karena kesal.

"Oh, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari kantor Komite Disiplin, tapi aku tersesat." Pria itu tersenyum, "Kebetulan tadi bertemu beberapa merpati lucu ini, jadi aku berusaha bertanya pada mereka."

Jeonghan dan Juwi benar-benar berpikir bahwa pria ini gila.

"Jika Anda tidak keberatan, kami akan mengantarkan Anda kesana. Mari ikuti kami." Jeonghan bicara dan mendahului untuk berjalan, Juwi menggerakkan tangannya dengan gestur mempersilahkan pria itu untuk mengikuti Jeonghan lebih dulu sementara ia berjalan di belakang pria itu.

"Yang memiliki pintu kayu coklat itu ruangannya." Ujar Jeonghan, mundur beberapa langkah di belakang pria itu, pria itu memoleh kearah Juwi dan Jeonghan dan sebelum membuka mulut, Juwi memotong ucapannya.

"Maaf, kami tidak ikut masuk."

Pria itu tersenyum, "Ooh, ternyata benar kalau hubungan OSIS dan Komite Disiplin sekolah ini tidak baik."

Jeonghan dan Juwi menunjukkan wajah kaget, "Eh?"

"Oh iya, dan ternyata benar bahwa kalian berdua sangat cantik, sangat mirip. Terima kasih banyak ya, Jeonghan- _ssi_ , Juwi- _ssi_."

Pria itu tersenyum miring dan itu terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Jeonghan dan Juwi masih terpaku di tempat sementara pria itu masih berjalan menuju pintu kayu coklat yang tadi dimaksudkan Jeonghan.

"Juwi."

"Ya, _eonni_?"

"Apa kau ingat kapan kita memperkenalkan nama kita pada pria itu?"

Juwi melihat lagi ke punggung pria itu dan mengendikkan bahu.

"Kita bahkan engga memperkenalkan diri."

.

Soonyoung sudah bergabung lagi di ruang tengah Komite Disiplin ketika bel dibunyikan berkali-kali tiada henti. Cowok itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya dengan kasar. "Siapa sih?"

Ada sosok pria yang masih mau memencet bel, ia melirik pada Soonyoung dan kemudian reflek menunjuk cowok itu, "Kamu Kwon Soonyoung kan?"

"Iya." Soonyoung menatapnya penuh selidik—dari kaki ke kepala, dari kepala ke kaki, "Anda siapa? Jangan lancang tunjuk-tunjuk orang begitu."

"Ooh, maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri." Pria itu berdehem, mengulurkan tangan pada Soonyoung, "Aku—"

"Papa! Astaga sudah aku duga Papa itu kesini!"

Soonyoung kaget luar biasa ketika melihat Jihoon lari menuju ruang Komite Disiplin, _sambil nyebut Papa lagi,_ Soonyoung berkeringat dingin, tidak sadar kalau pria yang tadi mengajaknya berjabat tangan memutar arah ke pada Jihoon.

"Ah, gadis Papa sampai mencari Papa disini ya?" pria itu merentangkan tangan dan menangkap Jihoon untuk dipeluk. Jihoon sama sekali engga nolak— _mati aja lo Kwon Soonyoung, itu calon mertua lo dan lo udah ngatain dia lancang tadi_.

"Papa kenapa sih jalan-jalan disini, nanti nyasar." Jihoon bicara dengan _aegyo_. Soonyoung beneran bingung mau bersikap seperti apa, sementara Jihoon masih ngelendot dengan papanya, pria itu berbalik pada Soonyoung dan memberikan satu senyuman.

"Maaf aku lancang belum memperkenalkan diri, malah mengabaikanmu pula gara-gara terlampau kangen dengan putriku," sambil bilang begitu, pria itu masih memeluk Jihoon, "Aku Choi Seungcheol, Papanya Jihoon."

ANJIR BENER KAN?!

"O-oh, maaf om, se-sepertinya saya yang lebih lancang pada Anda." Kali ini Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya lebih dulu, "Saya Kwon Soonyoung."

"Iya, aku sudah tahu." Seungcheol membiarkan Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian ia menjabat tangan Soonyoung balik, "Aku senang bertemu dengan tunangan putriku. Seperti yang dikatakan, kau sangat berkharisma."

Seungcheol bergerak mendekat, memegang kerah kemeja Soonyoung, "Pakaian ini dan bet tanda ketua di lenganmu juga sangat cocok untukmu."

Cuma perasaan Soonyoung saja atau ia merasa sedikit merinding? Tapi ia kembali memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, "Terima kasih, om." Seeng juga sih rasanya dipuji calon mertua.

Jihoon mendadak berdiri di sebelah Soonyoung dan menggandeng lengannya, "Nah, Papa sudah ketemu dengan Soonyoung kan, aku mau pinjam Soonyoung sebentar ya?"

Soonyoung sejujurnya lebih dibuat kaget dengan suara manis dan sikap Jihoon yang seakan mereka ini pasangan kekasih yang romantis, padahal aslinya…sangat jauh. Soonyoung nyaris melepaskan tangan Jihoon yang melingkar di lengannya, tapi gadis itu malah semakin mengeratkannya dan meliriknya tajam.

"Ah, lengket banget sih, Papa jadi ingat masa muda Papa."

Jihoon mendengar Papanya tertawa dan itu nista sangat. Gadis itu langsung menyeret Soonyoung untuk menjauh, yang penting jauh dari Papanya supaya ia bicara sesuatu dengan Soonyoung.

"Jangan kegeeran ya, aku cuma mau ngasih tau ke kamu kalau kamu harus hati-hati sama Papa."

Soonyoung mendadak berhenti dan itu juga reflek membuat Jihoon berhenti. Gadis itu membuat muka penasaran pada Soonyoung.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Soonyoung bertanya, "Papamu kenapa?"

Jihoon sudah mau menjawab, mulutnya terbuka, tapi kemudian tertutup lagi. Ia melepaskan lengannya dari Soonyoung.

"Yang penting aku sudah kasih tau, kamu kan pintar, coba pikirlah sendiri."

Jihoon pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Soonyoung bahkan tidak mencegahnya seperti biasa, otaknya dipenuhi kecurigaan dan beberapa pikiran yang sebenarnya membuatnya sangat penasaran, tentang Jihoon, dan juga ayahnya.

"Masa bodoh." Soonyoung bersiul, melangkahkan kaki berlawanan arah dengan Jihoon untuk kembali ke ruang Komite Disiplin.

"Calon mertua sudah disini, berarti aku ada kesempatan untuk menarik perhatian."

Ketika Soonyoung kembali ke ruangan, Seungcheol duduk di sofa dengan gaya aristokrat sambil minum teh, "Oh, kau pintar membuat teh ya, Nak Junhui."

"Ah, biasa saja, Tuan. Saya suka melakukan perayaan teh karena itu tradisi dari keluarga saya." Jun menjawab dengan senyum bangga.

Soonyoung masuk ruangan dan Seungcheol langsung menoleh padanya, "Oh, sudah kembali?"

"Ah, siap, om. Jihoon katanya ada kelas sebentar lagi, jadi saya hanya mengantarkannya ke kelasnya tadi."

Seungcheol tersenyum miring—lagi-lagi membuat Soonyoung merinding. _Sialan, kenapa sih ya?_

"Oh ya, Soonyoung, nanti sore ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam nanti. Sambil sedikit berbincang. Yah, tidak masalah jika kau tidak bisa, bisa lain waktu—"

"Ah, enggak om! Saya _free_ nanti malam." Soonyoung langsung menyambar untuk menjawab sambil tersenyum. Seungcheol tertawa sambil menepukkan tangannya.

"Bagus, jam tujuh malam di kafe penginapan M. Kuharap kau datang tepat waktu, Nak Soonyoung."

Dengan itu Seungcheol meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan berdiri.

"Anda sudah ingin kembali?" Soonyoung bertanya.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin menyiapkan jamuan khusus untukmu."

Seungcheol melangkah pergi, dan beberapa detik kemudian Jun merangkul bahu Soonyoung sambil ketawa lebar, "HAHAHA, SELAMAT BRO! LO DINOTIS CALON MERTUA."

Seluruh anggota Komite Disiplin langsung berteriak dan mengelukan nama Soonyoung dalam penuh suka cita, hanya saja, respon Soonyoung sendiri tidak sebahagia yang mereka kira.

Mereka saja yang tidak tahu ada sedikit getaran di hati sang ketua setelah mendengarkan kalimat terakhir dari Papanya Jihoon. itu menggetarkan hatinya sedikit, seperti sesuatu yang membuatnya merinding karena….

….takut.

.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya, Wonwoo yang mendengarnya melirik Jihoon penasaran.

"Kenapa, Jihoon?"

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo, "Aku sama sekali ngga sadar kalau kakak kelas bertiga itu sudah kelas tiga, mereka sudah menyerahkan formulir pengunduran diri hari ini."

"Oh benar." Wonwoo mengambil daftar anggota dari Jihoon dan mendekati Mingyu yang lagi asik tiduran di sofa, "Oi, kerjain ini nih, hapus input data Hyojung- _noona_ , Sojung- _noona,_ dan Mihyun- _noona_ di website kita."

Mingyu ogah-ogahan duduk, sampai Wonwoo mencondongkan bibir ke mukanya.

"ANJIR NAJIS, JAUH-JAUH SANA LO, WON!"

Wonwoo cekikikan ketika akhirnya Mingyu mau berjalan ke deretan PC. Ia kembali fokus ke Jihoon dan duduk di sebelah cewek itu, "Katamu tadi kamu ngga enak badan, Ji? Lebih baik kamu istirahat aja, ada aku dan Mingyu kok."

Jihoon menatap ke Wonwoo, "Beneran nih, kak?"

 _Kak? Eh beneran nih kayanya Jihoon lagi sakit._ Wonwoo ngebatin, garukin pelipis bentar, Jihoon kalau nanya sambil ngasih muka polos penasaran gitu jadinya kiyowo sangat.

"Iya, gih buruan." Wonwoo nyuruh lagi.

Jihoon berdiri, menyeret langkah yang kelihatannya berat menuju asramanya. Ketika ia sampai, Myungho masih belum pulang—diam-diam Jihoon bersyukur karena itu.

Gadis itu melepas seragamnya dan menggumam tidak jelas ketika menemukan sesuatu di bajunya.

"Papa ngga pernah berubah ya?"

Benda hitam kecil berbentuk bulat itu diletakkan di lantai, Jihoon mengambil palu—entah dia dapatnya darimana—lalu mengantamkannya ke benda kecil itu hingga hancur.

Jihoon menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur, mengedipkan matanya.

"Kwon Soonyoung—"

Bibirnya terbuka, gemetar, lalu menutup lagi.

"—semoga kita beruntung, ah tidak.. semoga kamu beruntung."

* * *

.

 **(to be continue)**

.

* * *

OI! Maaf ya udah lama ga update begitu update singkat pula wkwk. Oke, papanya Jihoon datang nih wkwk dan saya pengen banget tau kesan kalian dengan kemunculan Seungcheol disini hahaha.  
saya sibuk banget sampe februari tapi tolong doain semoga saya tetep sempet nulis fanfik. aa-ye! fighting!

Tolong tinggalin review ya ehe.


	5. Chapter 5

Soonyoung duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan. Ada salah seorang asisten yang mendampingi Seungcheol sementara Seungcheol sendiri duduk berseberangan dengan Soonyoung. Pria itu menunggu _wine_ dituangkan ke gelasnya dan kemudian meneguknya dengan sangat anggun—gaya aristokrat. Soonyoung masih diam, ia sadar bahwa Papanya Jihoon ini sama sekali bukan orang yang bisa dihadapi sembarangan.

"Jadi, sudah sekitar dua bulan Jihoon tinggal disini, pertama, aku ucapkan terima kasih padamu, Nak Soonyoung, sudah mau menjaga putriku yang manis." Seungcheol tersenyum, meletakkan gelas _wine_. Soonyoung membalas senyumannya dengan sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ah, suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan Anda untuk menjaga Jihoon." Soonyoung bicara perlahan, dan dengan sangat tenang.

Padahal keningnya sudah berkeringat.

Seungcheol menatap Soonyoung, salah satu telapak tangan menumpu dagu, "Jadi, kita mulai darimana pembicaraan kita? Mengenai keluarga politikusmu yang kotor atau kekuasaanmu yang kacau karena mengandalkan pemaksaan di sekolah ini, Kwon Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung tercekat.

Apa maksud Papanya Jihoon?

.

(Freedom)

 _Akhirnya kita mulai mencapai konflik cerita muehehe. Reviewnya ya tolong reviewnya (apaan sih lo, othor)_

.

Soonyoung berjalan tertatih, nafasnya putus-putus dan wajahnya pucat. Ia baru saja selesai menyelesaikan jamuan makan dari Papa-nya Jihoon dan setelah keluardari sana energinya seperti dikuras habis.

 _Namamu Kwon Soonyoung kan? Anak ketiga keluarga Kwon, kakak tertuamu bernama Kwon Jiyong, menjadi anggota legislatif dari Partai M. Kemudian kakak perempuanmu bernama Kwon Nara adalah pendiri organisasi wanita mandiri dan menikah dengan salah satu pejabat tinggi dalam pemerintahan._

Soonyoung ingat bagaimana Seungcheol mengatakannya sambil mengiris daging, selagi itu, pria tersebut melanjutkan, _Kau selalu menginginkan agar kau bisa sesukses kedua kakakmu, terutama Jiyong yang direkomendasikan untuk menduduki jabatan sebagai ketua legislatif partai bentukan Ayahmu. Nara juga selalu mendorongmu sejak kecil untuk menjadi orang yang lebih darinya. Ayahmu tidak peduli, makanya kau selalu berusaha keras agar Ayahmu mau memperhatikanmu—_

— _hingga kau menjadi ketua Komite Disiplin. itu adalah langkah pertama untuk menyamakan kedudukanmu dengan kedua kakakmu yang dulunya juga pernah memegang jabatan yang sama di sekolah ini._

"Sial—" Soonyoung mengumpat, meremas kepalanya sendiri. Kantor Komite Disiplin hanya tinggal dua belokan lagi, ia hanya harus bertahan sampai ia bisa merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata untuk meringankan kepala.

 _Tapi, nyatanya kau tidak sehebat kedua kakakmu, kau kesulitan untuk mendapatkan afeksi dari para siswa, karena itulah kau menjadi beringas, membuat kekacauan, menjadikan ancaman sebagai senjata utamamu dan memanfaatkan kekuasaanmu di sekolah dengan cara yang salah._

"Sialan, dia kira dia bisa menekanku dengan cara begitu?"

 _Sejujurnya, aku tidak akan merelakan putriku pada sosok kacau yang dibenci banyak orang sepertimu. Tapi, aku memilihmu karena kau adalah pion yang sangat bagus untuk mengajarkan pada Jihoon hal-hal yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjadi wanita yang kuat._

Soonyoung jatuh terduduk, dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah wajah Jihoon yang tersenyum. Soonyoung meraba wajahnya sendiri, ia menghela nafas berat.

Meski ia selalu yakin bahwa segala sesuatu yang dijalani akan menghasilkan hasil yang terbaik, untuk yang kali ini, Soonyoung merasa akan sangat berat.

.

"Loh, Tuan, Kwon Soonyoung sudah pergi?"

Seungcheol sedang merokok di balkon kamar penginapan yang disewanya ketika asistennya datang membawakan beberapa barang bawaannya, "Iya, dia pergi dengan wajah pucat, seperti tikus lucu yang sadar bahwa dirinya sudah masuk dalam jebakan." Seungcheol menoleh pada asistennya, "Seokmin, coba kemari."

Asisten yang bernama Seokmin itu mendekat, "Ya, Tuan?"

Seungcheol nyengir, "Mana tanganmu?"

Seokmin menengadahkan tangannya, "Ini."

Seungcheol nyengir lagi, menekan ujung rokok yang masih menyala ke telapak tangan Seokmin.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

"WUANJIR! AAA!"

Seungcheol cuma ngakak sementara Seokmin lari ke seluruh sudut ruangan, berkelok-kelok zig-zag, bermanuver untuk menemukan air untuk membasahi telapak tangan. Sialan memang bos-nya satu ini. Kalau bukan karena sudah bekerja sejak Nyonya Besar masih bujangan, sudah dijedotin juga kepala si Seungcheol itu.

(Nyonya Besar yang dimaksud adalah Ibu Jihoon.)

Seungcheol menumpukan siku ke pinggiran balkon, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah. Ia tersenyum.

"Nah, semoga kau tidak kalah semudah itu, Nak Soonyoung, kalau kau kalah, ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan—"

.

Pagi hari ini ruangan klub hanya diisi tiga orang. Wonwoo sedang mengotak-atik robot, Mingyu sedang mengetik sesuatu di komputer, dan Jihoon asik makan cumi goreng sambil menonton tv.

Suasana yang sangat damai.

Sebelum kemudian Mingyu bicara, "Sepi amat, sih."

Wonwoo menoleh, "Pada asik sendiri sih—"

Jihoon melirik sinis, "Kalian aja yang sibuk sendiri, aku dikacangin." Ujarnya dingin.

"Anggota kita habis, apa kita perlu membuat pengumuman untuk penerimaan anggota baru?" yang barusan ngomong tadi itu adalah Wonwoo.

Jihoon diam, sedetik kemudian wajahnya jadi sangat bahagia, "AH IYA! BENAR JUGA, WONWOO- _OPPA THE BEST_!"

Tiga persimpangan urat muncul di dahi Mingyu, "O-oi, cuman si Wonwoo doang yang _the best_?"

Jihoon lari ke PC terdekat, membuka website klub dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. _Hiring member, Yang berminat bergabung dengan klub Believers silahkan mengecek persyaratan dibawah ini._

Mingyu mendekatinya, mengecek apa yang dilakukan oleh Jihoon, "Hmm, tidak buruk."

Jihoon mengeposkannya di dinding blog _website_ Believers dan gadis itu tersenyum lebih lebar daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. "Sip, sekarang tinggal tunggu ada anggota baru yang datang."

.

Soonyoung yang sedang berbaring di sofa terkejut ketika mendengar ada suara langkah kaki memasuki ruangannya. Tidak perlu menebak siapa, Soonyoung tahu persis siapa satu-satunya yang berani nyelonong keluar masuk ruangannya.

"Soonyoung, kau melewatkan makan siang." Ujarnya.

Soonyoung membuka matanya, menatap Jun yang sedang berdiri, "Ya terus?"

"Jatah makan siangmu sudah ludes dilalap si jago merah."

"Pret."

Jun ngikik, padahal candaannya krik-krik. Soonyoung yang ngeliat wakilnya gitu _facepalm._ "Ngakak lagi, anjir."

"Tapi, beneran dah itu makananmu sudah dimakan sama anak-anak." Jun duduk di sofa di seberang Soonyoung dan Soonyoung meliriknya ogah-ogahan. Jun kemudian menjentikkan jari, lalu berjalan utrid Eureka (Eureka salah satu nama komputer Soonyoung, kalau lupa baca lagi chapter satu gih), wakil ketua yang—kata Jihoon—serupa Heechul Super Junior itu menarikan jemarinya dengan indah untuk membuka aplikasi _browser_ khusus untuk jaringan kempoter sekolah. Ia membuka _website_ Believers dan meng-klik pos paling atas dari daftar pos _blog_ tersebut. Jun tersenyum dengan puas.

Soonyoung melongo di belakang, membatin _anjir alay banget utrid an buat Jun_.

"Nih, Soonyoung, coba lihat kiriman terbaru Believers." Jun bicara, "Mereka lagi membuka perekrutan anggota baru, dengar-dengar tiga kakak kelas yang sudah kelas tiga sudah diistirahatkan dari kegiatan diluar akademik dan Believers jadi kekurangan anggota. Dan juga, kabar bagusnya mereka udah ganti _background_ blog-nya, engga pink polkadot lagi."

Soonyoung beranjak menuju Jun, melihat kiriman tentang perekrutan anggota baru itu, "Iya sih ga pink lagi, tapi jadi warna oranye polkadot."

"Menurutmu gimana? Yah sebenarnya aku hanya mau kasih tau ini, kau kan suruh aku untuk mengawasi mereka." Jun bersedekap di kursinya, Soonyoung memainkan jemari di dagu—sedang berpikir.

Sesaat kemudian Soonyoung menyeringai, "Jun, aku mau meminta pendapatmu sebagai rakyat jelata yang telah kupercayai sebagai orang terdekatku."

Pelipis Jun menimbulkan empat persimpangan urat, "Oke, aku tahu maksudmu, tapi apa itu cara meminta bantuan yang baik dan benar?"

Soonyoung merangkul bahu Jun dan tertawa.

"Menurutmu gimana kalau aku menyamar untuk masuk ke Believers?"

Jun terkejut, menatap Soonyoung, "Untuk mengambil Tuan utrid an menyelamatkannya dari dua curut si Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu?"

"Ya, tapi bukan Cuma itu."

Jun yang awalnya senyum kali ini _facepalm_ , _pasti yang itu._

"Aku akan membuat Jihoon hamil anak-anakku, HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Anjir, jijik-in sangat." Bisik Jun. sayang sekali, ucapannya itu didengar oleh Soonyoung.

"Barusan ngomong apa?" Soonyoung masih senyum. Jun gelagapan, pura-pura bego adalah hal yang paling tepat untuk menghadapi Soonyoung yang begini.

"E—engga."

"Bagus, kalau gitu bantu aku siapkan skenarioku. Jun, kamu bakal lihat bakat aktingku yang sempurna sebentar lagi."

.

" _Konnichiwa._ "

Jihoon mendengar suara bel ruangan Believers berdenting beberapa kali dan ada suara lembut menyapa dengan bahasa Jepang. Ia menatap ke arah Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Buka aja, kali aja mas-mas sales yang nawarin produk pemutih." Wonwoo nyeletuk.

"Anjir, Won." Ini si Mingyu yang menyahut.

Jihoon sudah tidak memperhatikan lagi pertengkaran yang sepertinya sudah nyaris terjadi, ia tersenyum cerah, menduga apakah tamu di klub adalah calon anggota baru apa bukan.

"Hai!" Jihoon tersenyum lebar.

Di depan pintu ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut agak gondrong, mengenakan seragam yang tidak sesuai standar operasional sekolah karena ia mengenakan _sweater_ dibandingkan mengenakan jas almamater sekolah. Pemuda itu mengenakan kacamata dan membalas senyum Jihoon tidak kalah manisnya—sebelumnya dia sempat agak terkejut ketika Jihoon menyapanya dengan suara kencang dan riang.

"Apa benar ini kantor klub Believers?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya! Mau daftar jadi anggota baru kan?"

 _Anjir, ni cewe gaada basa-basinya._ Pemuda itu membatin. Tapi, karena niatnya memang demikian, ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

Jihoon menarik lengannya dan mempersilahkannya duduk. "Sini, sini, duduk dulu. mau kubuatkan minum apa?"

Pemuda itu kaget lagi, "Eh, ga—ga usah."

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Jihoon riang, menyajikan teh peninggalan tiga kakak kelas yang syukur sekali akhirnya berfaedah juga.

"Namaku Kuon Hoshi, aku dari Jepang." Sahut pemuda itu—mari kita sebut dia dengan Hoshi mulai sekarang.

"Ooh, Hoshi ya? Kamu yakin mau masuk ke Believers?"

Hoshi—yang sebenarnya Soonyoung yang sedang menyamar itu berdeham sesaat, menjaga suara biar agak beda tipis dengan suaranya yang biasa, "Ya, tentu. Aku sudah membawa beberapa persyaratan yang dibutuhkan. Tolong dicek, siapa tahu ada kekurangan."

"Okee!" Jihoon meraih berkas yang dibawa oleh Hoshi masih dengan senyum yang lepas.

Hoshi alias Soonyoung yang sedang menyamar memperhatikan seksama wajah Jihoon yang tersenyum. Jihoon aslinya cantik, iya cantik banget. Sayangnya kalau mereka bertatapan langsung, gadis itu boro-boro senyum, yang ada merengut sampai rasanya alisnya mau nyatu. Kapan lagi kesempatan dia liatin Jihoon senyum cantik kaya gini?

Eh..

Ada bunyi khas orang ngendus sesuatu.

Eh, eh..

Soonyoung ngerasa ada sesuatu yang berhembus di lehernya.

"Hmm, bau ini… sepertinya aku kenal, sensorku belum rusak."

Ni siapa sih yang ngomong? Soonyoung menoleh dan betapa kagetnya dia pas lihat ada Wonwoo yang sedang ngendusi lehernya.

 _Wtf_?! Mau apa manusia satu ini? Ngendusin? Bangsat, Soonyoung lupa kalau Wonwoo dan Mingyu punya kebiasaan ekstra yang tidak biasa. Gawat nih, jangan sampai Wonwoo—

"Kujilat dulu ah lehernya, siapa tahu ingat."

—jilat lehernya?!

Soonyoung jijay anjay, siap-siap mau nabok Wonwoo. Tapi, mendadak ada sebuah buku yang melayang sebelum mendarat keras di wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo jatuh ke arah belakang, sementara Jihoon—selaku pelaku pelemparan buku tersebut ngos-ngosan dengan murka.

"Diem bisa engga?!" hardiknya sengit.

Jihoon dah balik ke mode galak.

"Aampun, Nyai." Wonwoo nyembah-nyembah dan mundur teratur. Sementara Soonyoung meraba dadanya sendiri.

Anjir, yang tadi gawat banget, si Wonwoo sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang bisa di- _under estimate_. Cowok itu sinting. Nyaris saja penyamarannya terbongkar, kalau tadi Wonwoo berhasil jilat lehernya maka habislah sudah.

"Oh, murid pindahan ya." Mingyu bergumam, menerima berkas dari Jihoon dan mulai menginput data-data dari berkas Kuon Hoshi sambil bersenandung. Namun, sesaat kemudian ia berhenti.

"Loh, kok nomor registernya _unidentif—"_

Soonyoung melirik ke Mingyu yang sedang mengetik tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, sedetik kemudian ia berjalan ke arah sususan kabel listrik ruwet di dekat Mingyu dan mencabut salah satunya.

Sukses, komputer Mingyu langsung mati dan data dari Kuon Hoshi yang baru saja ia input hilang semua.

Mingyu diam. Bahunya gemetar menahan murka.

"Maaf, susunan kabelnya rumit begini, bahaya loh."

Soonyoung yang bicara. Mukanya berubah songong.

"Keluar dari sini lo anggota baru goblo!" Mingyu nyembur ke Soonyoung, "Komputerku! Komputerku! _Bu'e aku kudu piye?!_ "

"Iya, iya, keluar sana! Dasar mencurigakan! Aku tidak suka padanya, Jihoon!" yang ini Wonwoo ikutan nimbrung.

Jihoon yang melihatnya malah menunjukkan wajah tidak suka. "ALAAAAY! Sudah kalian diam saja gausah kebanyakan ngomong, nanti Hoshi- _kun_ kabur gara-gara kalian!" ini Jihoon yang teriak di dalam ruangan. Seketika, seperti ada banyak percikan api tak kasat mata dalam ruangan tersebut. Mingyu+Wonwoo vs. Jihoon.

Soonyoung mendadak gugup. Gawat kalau dia disini lama-lama dalam keadaan begini, bisa-bisa dua orang curut yang masih emosi itu malah meminta untuk menggeledahnya, meraba seuruh tubuhnya, melepas wig-nya yang gondrong, melepas kacamata yang sengaja ia pakai agar matanya tampak lebih besar, lalu… lalu ia akan ketahuan.

Ga banget! Baru juga sehari menyamar!

"A-ano—" Soonyoung menelan ludah, "Se-sepertinya hari ini aku hanya ingin mengantar berkasku saja, _Sayonara, mata ashita!_ "

Secepat kilat Soonyoung ngacir dari ruangan Believers sementara Jihoon langsung berbalik ke arah Soonyoung pergi—ingin mengejar tapi sudah tidak sempat.

"Tunggu—" Jihoon memasang wajah panik, "Astaga, dia pergi kan…"

"Biarin ah, aku ga suka dia, Jihoon." Mingyu sudah merajuk dengan berkas atas nama Kuon Hoshi dan memilih untuk berbaring santai sambil main _game_ dibandingkan menginput data _._ Wonwoo mengangguk menimpali, "Gaya rambutnya aja aneh. Mencurigakan."

"Dia itu dari Jepang! Jangan samain dengan kita lah." Jihoon cemberut hebat, "Besok dia datang lagi tidak ya?"

Mingyu melirik Jihoon yang masih menatap pintu dengan wajah tidak suka, ia mendengus, "Kalau ga datang lagi ya sudahlah, cari saja anggota lain, apa susahnya?"

Tapi, rupanya jawaban Mingyu malah menyulut amarah Jihoon, "Kalau besok dia sampai ga datang, kalian adalah hal pertama yang ingin kucakar-cakar!" Jihoon menggertakkan gigi, "Dia itu orang pertama yang memasukkan permohonan bergabung dengan klub, apa kalian tidak punya inisiatif untuk sekedar menghargainya sedikit saja?"

Jihoon pening, gadis itu mengambil pulpen dan buku catatan kecilnya, bergegas keluar.

"Ji!" ini Wonwoo yang memanggil, "Kemana?"

"Keluar, malas di klub." Sahutannya sangat dingin. Pintu klub ditutup oleh Jihoon dan menyisakan Mingyu dan Wonwoo saja di ruangan.

.

Soonyoung sampai di kantor Komite Disiplin dan melepas wig-nya, ia mengehela nafas terlalu keras sampai Jun yang sebelumnya sedang santai membaca buku _Mewujudkan Delusi dalam Bentuk Tiga Dimensi_ jadi rela melepaskan bacaannya dan menatap Soonyoung.

"Gila mereka, aku nyaris ketahuan." Soonyoung mlengos.

"Pft—" Jun nahan ngikik, "Katanya bakat akting yang hebat, apaan baru setengah hari sudah nyaris ketahuan."

"LO GATAU GUE NYARIS DIJILAT WONWOO, BEGO! LO GA LIAT!" Soonyoung meledak, "NIH LEHER GUE UDAH DIENDUS DICIUMIN! Gila merinding disko disana, mereka semua ga ada yang waras."

Bukannya turut prihatin, si Jun malah makin ngikik begitu dengar cerita Soonyoung. "Perlu mandi kembang tujuh rupa ga?"

Soonyoung gregetan, nyaris pukulin Jun sebelum ia keingetan perilaku Jihoon yang nyambut dia tadi.

Awalnya sih dia senang, di ge-er, tapi kemudian jika Soonyoung ingat—bahwa Jihoon bahkan menatapnya saja tidak mau jika sedang tidak menyamar membuat emosinya naik lagi. Giginya bergemeletuk, kemudian ia juga ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Seungcheol kemarin sore.

"Keluargaku tidak sekotor itu." Bisiknya yang membuat Jun menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ngomong apa barusan?" tanya Jun.

Soonyoung menggeleng, beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan mendekati jendela.

"Ngga ada."

Ia memandangi _acropolis_ yang terbentang luas, _ah ada abang-abang tukang bakso di depan asrama cewe_. Soonyoung baru ingat dia belum makan siang.

"Jun, apa kau mencintai Ayahmu?"

Jun yang ditanya Soonyoung begitu mendadak mikir, "Err, tumbenan nanya ginian?"

"Jawab aja, bego."

"Oke, oke." Jun berusaha kalem, "Ya engga lah, aku ga homo dan ayahku bukan pendosa pedo dan kita engga _incest_." Tapi, belum berusaha buat serius.

Soonyoung udah ngambil pemukul baseball, siap nimpuk Jun, "Eh, engga, BECANDA DOANG ELAH. Ya iyalah, aku sayang Ayahku, kedua orangtuaku, keluargaku."

Jawaban Jun membuat Soonyoung kembali taruh pemukul baseball ke tempatnya. Jun narik nafas super lega kaya abis ngemut permen pelega tenggorokan.

"Oke, makasih jawabannya."

Jun semakin merasa aneh, kemudian dia berasa ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan. "Oh iya, Soonyoung, kemarin kau ketemu dengan Ayahnya Tuan Putri kan?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Kenapa emangnya?"

Jun mengambil benda bulat yang sudah agak-agak penyok dari saku celana seragamnya, "Kami menemukan ini di kerah kemejamu yang kau taruh sembarangan di meja kerjamu kemarin." Jun meletakkannya di meja, "Itu alat penyadap. Tapi, sudah kuhancurkan."

Soonyoung terkejut, ia ingat saat baru bertemu dengan Seungcheol, pria itu memegang kerah kemejanya sambil memujinya. Pantas saja ia merasa merinding, dari sejak itu Soonyoung sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Soonyoung tersenyum sedikit, kemudian ia tertawa, "Astaga, Papanya Jihoon benar-benar bahaya."

Jun mengangguk, "Wajahnya tampan, tapi ternyata dia menyeramkan."

"Terserah saja." Soonyoung memalingkan mukanya, "Aku akan tetap berusaha mendapatkan Jihoon, bahkan meskipun Ayahnya sendiri yang menghalangi."

Soonyoung agaknya melamun sebentar setelahnya, kemudian ia berdeham, "Oke, lupakan dulu yang itu. Misiku sekarang adalah memecah belah Jihoon dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo terlebih dulu."

Jun mlengos, "Ah, kirain niatmu sudah berubah."

"Jihoon sudah menyambutku dengan baik, tapi kayanya besok aku ngga datang dulu kesana, itu terlalu menyeramkan kalau Wonwoo sampai mau jilat leherku lagi." Soonyoung melirik ke kalender kemudian, "Lagian, kita sudah lama ga nertibin klub-klub kecil ga guna, besok kita kembali beroperasi, kau setuju kan, Jun?"

Jun hanya tersenyum, Soonyoung yang biasa telah kembali.

"Tentu saja. Besok kuaturkan jadwalnya." Sahutnya.

.

Di gedung tenggara, ada sebuah klub yang begitu aman, damai dan bahagia. Pagi ini masih sangat segar dan anggota pertama yang datang hari ini tersenyum cerah. Ketika ia ingin membuka pintu ruang klub, ia melihat ada sesuatu yang familiar di sebelah pintu.

Keringat dinginnya menitik.

Ada surat dari Komite Disiplin.

"Wah, wah, kupikir kalian sudah membaca _e-mail_ dari kami, tapi karena aku ingin lebih memastikan, kusuruh anak buahku untuk memasangnya di samping pintu ruang klubmu."

Suara Soonyoung terdengar dan pemuda yang ingin membuka pintu itu mendadak berbalik.

"K—Kwon Soonyoung…."

Soonyoung yang muncul bersama antek-anteknya menyeringai. Mengelus gulungan surat resmi di tangan dan melemparnya pada anggota klub tak berdosa yang hanya bisa mati kutu gemetaran—nyaris pipis—menghadapi ketua Komite Disiplin yang dikenal beringas dan kejam.

"Klub Cowok Pecinta Kerajinan Tangan, berdasarkan keputusan rapat Komite Disiplin resmi dibubarkan." Soonyoung mengatakannya dengan nada penuh ketegasan.

Satu klub telah selesai, Soonyoung mendekat pada Jun setelah mereka selesai mengeksekusi klub Cowok Pecinta Kerajinan Tangan, "Selanjutnya kemana lagi, Jun?"

"Hmn, kurasa sehabis ini kita ke klub Pengumpul Barang Bekas. Itu saja untuk hari ini, memangnya kenapa?"

Soonyoung tersenyum miring, "Bagus, satu tangisan klub lagi akan membuatku kenyang. Sepertinya sore ini aku mau datang lagi ke Believers."

.

Jihoon menunggu dengan gelisah.

"Kok Hoshi-kun ngga datang lagi sih, ini kan sudah sore—"

Mingyu merengut, "Ngapain sih mikirin dia, Ji? Kalau dia niat pengen ikutan klub kita ya pasti ntar nongol lah."

"Baru digertak dikit udah ngga datang, dasar mental tempe si Hoshi."

"ITU KAN JUGA GARA-GARA KALIAN! Padahal dia itu anggota pertama kita." Jihoon marah-marah, "Kalau sampai dia batal bergabung, awas saja kalin nanti."

"Uuuu~ atuuut~" Mingyu dan Wonwoo ber-koor bersama dengan wajah takut dibuat-buat. Hal itu malah membuat Jihoon semakin murka. Baru saja gadis itu ingin mengambili spidol untuk dilemparkan kepada Mingyu dan Wonwoo pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Hai, _minna-san_! Aku datang lagi!"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu langsung melotot, "APAA?! NGAPAIN LO DATANG GOB—"

"Hoshi- _kun_!" tapi Jihoon memotong protes itu dan langsung menggandeng lengan Hoshi, "Astaga, aku beneran takut kalau kamu ga datang lagi." Jihoon tersenyum dan membawa Hoshi masuk.

Sementara Hoshi—alias Soonyoung itu terkejut.

Anjir.

Demi apa.

Jihoon gandeng dia.

Jihoon peluk lengan dia.

Jihoon senyum lembut dan nawarin minum ke dia.

Sumpah, Lee Jihoon itu indah banet kalau udah gini—ga pas dalam mode belalang tempur dan galak ala Kanjeng Putri.

"Hoshi- _kun_ mau minum apa?"

Hoshi gugup, "A-apa aja deh."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo di meja kerja masing-masing melirik, tapi begitu Hoshi menatap mereka, mereka langsung memalingkan muka. Mingyu main komputer dan Wonwoo otak-atik robot.

 _Kaya anak kecil banget, anjir._ Hoshi ngebatin.

"Oh iya, aku mau ajak kamu buat rekrut anggota baru, mau tidak?"

Hoshi senyum, "Ya tentu lah mau."

"Beneran?!" Jihoon girang, "Syukurlah kalau kamu mau, soalnya mereka berdua itu ga bisa diandalkan dan bisanya cuma protes-protes doang." Gadis itu melirik pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang masih pura-pura ga dengar padahal Jihoon sudah mengatakannya dengan cukup keras. "Sip, berarti ini akan jadi tugas pertama kamu sejak bergabung dengan Believers ya. Setidaknya kamu bisa berguna buat kita."

"Oi, oi. Apaan banget sih muji-muji anak baru itu mulu." Mingyu akhirnya memutar kursinya untuk menghadap ke arah Jihoon, "Maksudmu kami ngga berguna?"

"Aku ngga bilang kalau kalian ngga berguna. Aku hanya sebal karena kalian tidak mau diajak diskusi, cuma urusin masalah kalian sendiri saja." Jihoon senewen, tapi tidak menaikkan nada suaranya.

Hoshi hanya diam, takjub. _Dia belum lakuin apa-apa tapi situasi sudah berkembang sendiri sesuai dengan keinginannya_. Bagus. Terlalu bagus sampai Hoshi—Soonyoung—berusaha sangat keras supaya senyumnya tidak terlihat.

"Dengar ya, Jihoon, kami punya kesibukan yang lain, kita bisa rapat lain kali." Kali ini Wonwoo yang menimpali.

"Tapi, bahkan ketika ada anggota baru kalian sama sekali engga ada respeknya. Kenapa sih kalian harus gitu?"

"Karena kami ga suka dia." Mingyu dan Wonwoo berucap bersamaan.

"Daripada dia, mending kasih komputer baru buat _programming_." Mingyu bicara, "Ngapain sih kita nampung orang aneh kaya dia? Coba lihat rambutnya itu."

Jihoon sepertinya sudah mulai tidak tahan, "Jadi kalian lebih milih mesin daripada manusia? Mana sih hati nurani kalian?"

"Manusia ngerepotin, juga sukanya protes-protes kan?" Wonwoo membalas dengan nada yang agak tinggi—ya akhirnya dia mencapai nada Re pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"Oh jadi, misalnya kalian disuruh milih antara aku dan komputer, mana yang bakal kalian pilih?"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo menjawab bersamaan lagi, "Jelas komputer lah."

Selesai. Hoshi—Soonyoung bisa melihat wajah kesal, kecewa dan marah mendominasi air muka Jihoon. wajah gadis itu merah—sebentar lagi sepertinya akan meledak.

"SUDAH CUKUP KALAU BEGITU, MAKAN SANA KOMPUTER KALIAN!" Jihoon berteriak lalu berjalan keluar, "Ayo, Hoshi- _kun_ ikut aku!"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo benar-benar hening setelahnya. Wonwoo sepertinya ingin mencegah, tapi urung setelah ia melihat Hoshi turut berdiri dan mengikuti Jihoon di belakang.

"Kok kesel ya?" Wonwoo bicara, menoleh kepada Mingyu. "Kenapa sekarang Jihoon jadi dimonopoli anak Jepang aneh itu sih?"

Mingyu masih diam, dan Wonwoo ikut diam selama beberapa menit.

"Gyu, apa kita sudah keterlaluan ya?"

Mingyu melirik.

"Keterlaluan apanya?"

Wonwoo menggeser kursi untuk duduk di hadapan Mingyu, "Kalau ditanya Jihoon sekali lagi, bakal milih dia apa komputer, kamu bakal milih mana?"

Mingyu mendengus, "Komputer lah. Ngga cerewet kaya dia."

"Aku juga sih, tapi, kalau kita bilang begitu lagi, klub ini pasti hancur." Wonwoo menyilangkan kaki, "Lagipula, klub kita sudah banyak sekali kemajuan sejak Jihoon bergabung disini."

Mingyu tidak memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo, tapi ia masih mendengar Wonwoo bicara.

"Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa kita tidak pernah sekali saja menuruti apa keinginannya? Kita bahkan tidak pernah membantunya merancang desain _blog_. Dia selalu membuat posting, dia berusaha memanajeriali semuanya. Tapi, kita selalu egois, selalu ingin mau kita yang tercapai duluan. Karena itulah, klub kita yang dulu tidak pernah bisa berkembang."

Mingyu masih mendengarkan.

"Kalau nanti seandainya Jihoon tidak mau kembali lagi ke klub bagaimana?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah yang terkejut. Wonwoo yakin bahwa cowok tinggi satu itu baru saja terpikir tentang kemungkinan itu.

Namun, sedetik kemudian Mingyu kembali mengubah air mukanya menjadi santai, lalu berkata.

"Dia pasti kembali. Aku percaya bahwa Jihoon adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab."

.

Soonyoung—atau Hoshi, tercekat ketika ia sampai di sebuah klub yang bakal dijadikan Jihoon sebagai target untuk mengumpulkan anggota.

Klub Cowo Pecinta Kerajinan Tangan.

Sialan, dia baru saja kesini tadi pagi.

"Ayo masuk, Hoshi _-kun_. Kita akan coba ajak mreka, kudengar mereka baru dibubarkan Komite Disiplin tadi pagi" Ajak Jihoon. tapi, Hoshi tetap berada di bingkai pintu.

 _Gawat nih kalau ketahuan sama anggota klub tengik ini._ Batinnya.

Begitu Jihoon masuk ke ruangan itu, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah kegelapan.

"Pe-permisi."

Aura mencekam.

Dan Jihoon melihat ada sekumpulan orang yang masing-masing sibuk mengasah pisau daging. Jihoon agak merinding, tapi memberanikan diri mendekati salah satunya.

"Ha-halo, kau sedang apa?" Jihoon menyapa kikuk.

"Sedang mengasah pisau daging." Jawabnya lempeng, namun seram dan penuh tekanan.

"E-eh begitu ya? Untuk apa?" Jihoon bertanya lagi untuk sekadar basa-basi.

Pemuda yang ditanyainya mengangkat wajah, dengan tatapan kosong dia berkata, "Untuk membunuh Kwon Soonyoung."

Jihoon merinding, sementara Hoshi di bingkai pintu memeletkan lidah.

 _Yakali mau bunuh aku, emangnya kau pikir kau bisa? Dasar jelata._ Batinnya.

"Ah, Kwon Soonyoung ya…"

Hoshi menunggu Jihoon untuk meneruskan kalimat yang selanjutnya, sambil tersenyum bangga, ah Jihoon rupanya mulai memberi perhatian padanya.

"Aku tahu matanya sipit, sampai dia tidak bisa melek dan melihat bakat yang kalian miliki, lalu malah membubarkan kalian. Dia itu picik dan bodoh, jadi wajar saja ya."

Ah… _anjir._ Soonyoung kena zonk, urat di pelipis sudah muncul membentuk tiga sudut.

"Terserahlah, tapi yang pasti, klub ini sudah dibubarkan, klub yang sangat aku cintai."

Jihoon melihat wajah putus asa itu semakin tenggelam dalam muram, dan gadis itu kaget ketika pemuda yang ia ajak bicara mengangkat pisau daging yang baru saja diasah.

"Ngga ada klub ini sama saja aku ngga berguna, aku perlu tangan ini lagi, aku mau mati!"

Jihoon berteriak jangan dan reflek saja menggenggam tangan pemuda yang ingin dipotong itu dengan kedua tangan. Soonyoung—Hoshi yang mendengar Jihoon berteriak segera datang dan menahan tangan yang menggenggam pisau itu, tepat sebelum sisi tajam pisau menggores pergelangan tangan Jihoon yang sedang menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.

Sialan, telat sedikit, Jihoon tidak akan memiliki tangan kanannya lagi. Soonyoung ingin memaki-maki atau kalau bisa menancapkan ujung pisau daging itu di mata pemuda bodoh yang ingin memotong tangannya, tapi ia urungkan karena ada Jihoon disana.

Sialan. Cowo pecundang itu nyaris saja melukai Jihoon.

"Klub bubar bukan berarti kalian kehilangan hobi kalian, kalian masih bisa mengembangkan hobi kalian di tempat lain. tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bukan di dunia ini?"

Para pemuda-pemuda lain yang sebelumnya mendengar adanya keributan mulai bergumam-gumam tidak jelas.

"Ngga mungkin, kami sudah kehilangan klub kami."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak bergabung dengan Believers saja?"

Semua pemuda terdiam, Hoshi—Soonyoung kembali ke bingkai pintu dan menguping pembicaraan Jihoon di dalam.

Aah, rupanya begini maksudnya. Mengajak teman senasib untuk bergabung rupanya.

"Apa itu Believers?" tanya salah satu pemuda.

Jihoon mulai tersenyum dan menjelaskan, "Believers adalah re-struktur dari Klub PR, kami berhasil mendapatkan lisensi dari OSIS untuk beroperasi karena itulah Komite Disiplin tidak berhasil untuk membubarkan kami. Kalian bisa saja melanjutkan hobi-hobi kalian disana. Tidak ada yang bisa membatasi dunia kalian disana."

Jihoon membantu pemuda yang tadi kelihatannya masih syok untuk berdiri, pemuda itu bahkan tidak berani menatap Jihoon.

Diam-diam Hoshi meliriknya penuh kemarahan.

 _Karena inilah aku tidak suka klub-klub semacam ini. Isinya hanyalah sekumpulan pengecut yang hanya bisa protes dan membebani anggaran sekolah, tertekan sedikit langsung ingin bunuh diri. Dia bahkan tidak sadar sebelumnya bahwa ia tidak hanya membahayakan dirinya sendiri, tapi juga orang lain._

Hoshi tertunduk, mengomel dalam hati.

Sementara Jihoon di dalam sana sudah mulai berhasil mendekati anggota-anggota klub yang terpuruk, gadis itu mulai asyik melihat-lihat hasil kerajinan klub dan tertawa kesana kemari.

Hoshi—Soonyoung sekali lagi memperhatikannya. Bagaimana gadis itu memuji dan menghargai karya buatan seseorang dengan sangat jujur dan tulus.

Bisa-bisanya Jihoon berhasil menyentuh hati orang lain yang terpuruk dan membuat semuanya percaya bahwa mereka masih bisa bangkit. Ia menggerakkan hati orang lain untuk bersamanya dan ia tanpa ada upaya paksa apapun berhasil membuat lebih dari sepuluh orang menyetujui untuk mengisi formulir pendaftaran anggota Believers.

Soonyoung diam-diam tersenyum.

Dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Jihoon adalah sosok yang sangat tulus dan sempurna baginya.

"Sip. Dengan ini akhirnya anggota klub kita ada sekitar lima belas orang. Sudah memenuhi syarat berjalannya suatu klub."

Jihoon dengan Soonyoung—Hoshi berjalan untuk kembali menuju klub, tapi Jihoon mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kafetaria dan membeli beberapa makanan disana, jadilah dengan sukarela, Hoshi masih mengikuti Jihoon.

"Jihoon- _san_ , apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal?"

Jihoon berhenti untuk sekedar berbalik pada Hoshi, "Ya?"

"Apakah biasanya Mingyu- _san_ dan Wonwoo- _san_ memang bersikap seperti itu? Aku rasa mereka tidak terlalu menyukaiku."

Jihoon tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum, "Tidak, mereka sebenarnya tidak jahat. Malah mereka baik sekali. Mereka selalu melindungiku dari tunanganku yang gila, si Kwon Soonyoung."

Hoshi diam.

Dalam diam dia tetap berusaha mempertahankan raut wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum. "O-oh, be-begitu ya?"

"Kwon Soonyoung itu seperti Raja Kegelapan, lalu Mingyu- _sunbae_ dan Wonwoo- _sunbae_ itu seperti pangeran penyelamat bagiku."

Jleb. Anjir. Jleb banget. Lo dikatain ama tunangan lo sendiri, mati aja lo, Kwon Soonyoung.

Hoshi—Soonyoung berdeham sejenak, berusaha mengusir rasa gugup, "Tapi kan, Jihoon _-san_ , tunangan itu kan adalah orang yang dijodohkan untuk menikah denganmu nanti."

Jihoon mengangguk, "Iya sih, tapi—" gadis itu kelihatan berpikir, memalingkan badannya sehingga ia membelakangi Soonyoung. Kali ini Soonyoung ngga mau menaruh ekspektasi berlebihan.

"—tunangan yang ditetapkan Papa untukku itu ada sekitar lima puluh orang."

Soonyoung udah kena serangan jantung di belakang.

Iya sih dia engga ada ekspektasi berlebihan, tapi… _Anjir. Lima puluh. ANJIR LIMA PULUH! KENAPA GUE BISA ENGGA TAHU HAH? SIALAN BANGET ORANGTUA LO, LEE JIHOON!_ —Itu hanya batin Soonyoung yang menjerit laknat. Tangan menyentuh dada yang nyut-nyutan, bisa-bisa mati muda dia, belum menikah sudah punya empat puluh sembilan saingan.

"Tapi, dari sekian banyak tunangan hanya satu yang membuatku penasaran."

Soonyoung bisa melihat senyuman Jihoon yang malu-malu, dan itu membuatnya bereaksi agak berlebihan, siapa lelaki yang bisa menarik hati Jihoon-nya?

"Siapa?!"

"Pokoknya isi _email_ yang dia kirimkan menarik sekali." Jihoon bicara sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, "Dia menawariku untuk menemukan kebebasanku, dan bercerita tentang sekolahnya. Semua itu membuatku sangat penasaran, hingga aku berani meminta Papa untuk bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya, dia berjanji, selama itu demi kebahagiaanku, dia akan melindungiku."

Kali ini Soonyoung tercekat, ia berusaha mengingat, dan ia pikir ia memang tidak salah. Itu adalah email yang ia kirimkan untuk Jihoon beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Tapi, ternyata orang yang mengirimkan itu sama sekali berbeda dengan ekspektasiku. Sangat jauh, dia bukan orang yang menyenangkan."

Soonyoung bicara kemudian, sejujurnya ia juga ingin tahu pendapat Jihoon tentangnya yang sebenarnya. "Jadi, apakah kau merasa tertipu dengan orang tersebut karena orang tersebut tidak seperti yang kau kira?"

"Ah tidak!" Jihoon mengibaskan tangan kanannya—sedikit membuat Soonyoung ingat bahwa tangan itu sebelumnya sempat berada dalam bahaya, "Aku saja yang seenaknya membayangkan dia sebagai orang yang menyenangkan, dia sama sekali tidak menipuku kok."

Jihoon tersenyum setelahnya dan itu membuat hati Soonyoung berdesir. Soonyoung tidak pernah menyukai wanita sebelumnya, sama sekali tidak pernah, namun Jihoon bisa membuatnya nyaris merona dengan kata-kata.

"Kamu orang yang sangat baik ya ternyata." Soonyoung setengah tidak sadar mengatakannya.

"Ah, masa? Hoshi- _kun_ sepertinya menilai terlalu cepat. Aku tidak sebaik itu kok, lagipula kita kan baru kenal." Jihoon buru-buru memalingkan muka.

Soonyoung mengiringi langkah Jihoon di samping, berkedip satu kali, "Jadi, bagimu lamanya kenal itu penting?"

Jihoon mengernyit, menoleh pada Hoshi, "Hm?"

"Jihoon- _san,_ kau juga belum mengenal aku yang sesungguhnya."

.

Seungcheol sedang merokok di balkon penginapan yang ia sewa di area _acropolis._ Ia tersenyum dengan senang lalu melepas _headset_ yang menyumpal telinganya sebelumnya, "Wah, wah, sepertinya ini makin menarik."

Seokmin—asisten pribadinya ada dibelakangnya, "Tuan, Anda sepertinya suka sekali menyadap percakapan Nona Jihoon, apa Anda tidak berpikir bahwa itu sedikit keterlaluan?"

"Ah, tahu apa kau, Seokmin." Seungcheol mengapit batang rokok dan melepaskannya dari sela bibir, ia lalu melirik Seokmin dengan gestur memanggil, "Seokmin, mana tangan?"

Seokmin mengulurkan tangannya yang sudah ia pakaikan sarung tangan super tebal. Seungcheol diam menatap tangannya.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Cess.

Seungcheol menancapkan ujung rokok yang masih menyala ke jidat Seokmin.

"ANJUUU JIDAT GUEEE!"

Lagi-lagi Seokmin lari ke seluruh sudut ruangan, berkelok-kelok zig-zag, bermanuver untuk menemukan air dan es untuk mengompres dahinya. Seungcheol lagi-lagi hanya ngakak dan membiarkan asistennya tersebut mengurusi lukanya sendiri.

"Seokmin, bagaimana menurutmu Jihoon yang sekarang? Dia cantik kan."

"Iya, Tuan. Nona Jihoon memang selalu cantik."

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Ya, kau akan melihat dia tumbuh jauh semakin cantik, seiring dengan kekuasaan yang dia himpun perlahan. Aku yakin Jihoonku bisa mengalahkan Kwon Soonyoung yang sudah terkenal menguasai sekolah saat ini."

.

"Aku balik!"

Jihoon masuk ke ruangan Believers sementara Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sebelumnya sedang malas-malasan tiduran langsung duduk begitu mendengar suara Jihoon.

Jihoon senyum lihat mereka, "Kita dapat sepuluh lebih anggota baru nih. Aku bawakan kue sus dan cumi panggang juga, ayo dimakan!"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih diam selama beberapa detik, mereka masih menatap Jihoon setengah melongo.

Jihoon jadi bingung, "Loh, kalian kenapa? Kok diam saja?"

"Ah—!" Wonwoo memecah suasana dan tersenyum pada Jihoon, lalu melirik Mingyu, "Kami dari tadi sedang menunggumu."

Mingyu yang pertama bergerak untuk mengelus rambut Jihoon dan kemudian Wonwoo juga melakukannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Jihoon."

Jihoon berkedip bingung, "Kalian kenapa, sih?"

"Oh iya, katanya bawa kue sus. Mintaaa!" Wonwoo merebut kantong makanan yang dibawa Jihoon dan langsung membawanya ke sofa—membukanya lebar-lebar di meja.

"Wonwoo- _sunbae_ sabar kek bukanya!"

"Eh, si Hoshi mana?" yang ini Mingyu yang bertanya. Jihoon baru saja mencuri gigit satu kue sus sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Engga tau, katanya dia ada yang diurus sekalian pamit tadi, mungkin ga balik ke klub lagi katanya."

.

Sebenarnya Soonyoung masih berada di tempat yang sama, ia sudah melepas wig dan menanggalkan sweater yang dia pakai. Ia menyuruh Jihoon untuk kembali ke klub lebih dulu dengan dalih ada sesuatu yang perlu ia urus dan mungkin tidak akan kembali ke klub lagi hari ini.

Jihoon.

Mendadak Soonyoung jadi ragu, apakah ia bisa mendapatkan Jihoon seperti yang sudah ia yakini selama ini.

Dia menyukai Jihoon memang benar, mencintainya juga. Tapi, apa membuat Jihoon bisa mencintainya juga adalah perkara yang mudah?

Jangankan mencintai, membuat gadis itu menyukainya saja rasanya seperti nyaris tidak mungkin.

Mungkin memang benar, bahwa cinta bukan hanya sekedar bercinta dan memiliki anak. Hal itu bisa saja terjadi meskipun tidak memiliki cinta.

Soonyoung memegangi kepalanya, rasanya kepalanya mulai pening, ia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya sesak dan merasa menyedihkan.

"Aku benci perempuan…"

— _kecuali kamu, Jihoon._

.

(to be continued)

.

Ps: hai, saya ngebut lagi nih ngerjain ini. Saya inget ch terakhir yg sy update itu adalah bulan oktober :' udh 4 bulan yg lalu, maaf bangeeeet saya telat bgt huhu

Pss: btw ini ngga sy kalau ada typo. Maaf juga karena masih blm sempet balas review. Duhh maaf pokoknya maaffff

Psss: krisarnya masih dibuka.. dan saya mohooooon sekali reviewnya ya. Biar aja kesannya ngemis review yang penting saya dapet suntikan semangat dari para readersnya hohoho


End file.
